SETE VIDAS - VIDA 5
by DWS
Summary: Um mal antigo e impiedoso se esconde em uma pequena cidade do Oregon e isso atrai os irmãos Winchester à cidade. Um garoto inocente foi morto e o monstro que o devorou e assumiu sua identidade está à solta. E, agora, as maquinações do Trickster prenderam a alma de Dean no corpo do monstro. Dean terá que combater os irmãos e controlar os instintos assassinos do seu MONSTRO INTERIOR.
1. EU TAMBÉM SOU DA FAMÍLIA

**_7VERSE : SETE VIDAS_**

_SETE VIDAS __**VIDA 5**__: O MONSTRO DENTRO DE MIM_

**vida 5** CAPÍTULO 1

EU TAMBÉM SOU DA FAMÍLIA

.

* * *

**ANTES**

(Leia na FIC **SETE VIDAS - VIDA ZERO**)

Sam e Dean chegam à cidadezinha de La Grande, no estado americano do Oregon, para investigar um caso de fantasma vingativo e descobrem uma série de mortes associadas a bizarras coincidências.

Dean conclui que o Trickster é o responsável pelas mortes e decide romper o acordo que Sam fizera de não voltar a persegui-lo se ele trouxesse Dean de volta à vida (episódio 3x11).

O Trickster se irrita quando Dean insiste em dizer que vai detê-lo, diz que _NÃO GOSTA DA POSE DE MACHÃO _do Dean e avisa que isso _VAI MUDAR_.

Numa realidade alterada (Leia na FIC **SETE VIDAS - VIDA 1**), Dean é um heterossexual que usa calcinha e pinta as unhas dos pés de vermelho. Como é fácil de imaginar, isso não acaba bem.

Em outra (Leia na FIC **SETE VIDAS - VIDA 2**), Dean é Diana, que paga o preço de ser uma Winchester obrigando-se a viver longe do marido Luke e do filho Benjamin. Mas, nem eles nem ninguém está a salvo do distorcido senso de humor do Trickster. Num jogo de vida ou morte, as mortes se sucedem e Diana corre o risco de perder todos que ama.

Numa terceira (Leia na FIC **SETE VIDAS - VIDA 3**), Dean é gay, embora esconda sua condição sexual da comunidade de caçadores. John está vivo e se dedica de forma obsessiva a matar o demônio responsável pela morte de Mary. Inexplicavelmente, Dean não está do lado do pai nesta cruzada. Pelo contrário, ele protege o assassino da mãe. Em meio a isso tudo, Dean busca algo mais que simples noites de sexo e parece ter finalmente encontrado alguém especial.

Na realidade 4, a intervenção do Trickster condena o planeta à destruição (Leia na FIC **SETE VIDAS - VIDA 4**). É Benjamin que precisa abrir mão da própria vida para corrigir o rumo da vida de Dean e salvar o mundo.

Em VIDA 4, é revelado que a corrente com o amuleto de prata que Dean usa no pescoço é o objeto que transporta Dean de uma realidade para outra.

.

Em termos de cronologia, esta fic se situa em algum momento entre o episódio 3x11 (Mystery Spot) e a ida de Dean para o Inferno no episódio 3x16. Essa fic se passa no universo ficcional da série Supernatural. Pense nela como um episódio que não foi ao ar. O ano é 2008.

.

* * *

**AGORA**

.

_– Sam, deixa o laptop aí quietinho e vamos. Amanhã a gente trata disso. Eu quero ver gente viva. Dois banhos e parece que ainda estou cheirando a túmulo._

_Sam olha para um pequeno despertador na mesa de cabeceira entre as duas camas de solteiro do quarto de motel. Exatamente 21:03._

.

– Porque esta insistência toda, Dean? Se você fosse comigo, não ia gostar. Eu sei. Já tive a sua idade. Mas, por isso mesmo, entendo você. Sei como é isso de querer que o tempo passe rápido para virar logo um adulto. Essa ansiedade toda para perder a virgindade. Mas, tudo tem o seu tempo. O certo é aproveitar o que cada momento tem a nos oferecer de bom. Você ainda não tem idade para freqüentar esse tipo de bar. Você fica aqui, dorme direitinho e, amanhã de manhã, a gente combina alguma coisa. Estamos combinados?

– Sam, porque está falando como se eu fosse um garoto?

Antes mesmo de completar a frase, Dean percebeu que algo estava muito errado. Sua voz perdera o característico tom rouco. Seu ângulo de visão estava diferente. Perdera pelo menos uns 20 cm de altura. Tinha os braços finos e as mãos delicadas. O corpo franzino, sem cicatrizes. Não tinha mais a tatuagem. O Trickster aprontara mais uma vez com ele.

O espelho do banheiro confirma o que já suspeitava. Voltara a ser um menino. Um pré-adolescente de 13-14 anos.

– Sam, eu posso parecer um garoto de 14 anos, mas na verdade eu sou um homem de 29. Sou quatro anos mais velho que você. Eu é que sou o mais velho dos irmãos Winchester.

Sam sente o coração apertar e seu olhar, ao mesmo tempo triste e amoroso, denuncia o que está sentindo. Pobre garoto. Sabia que ia ser difícil, mas parecia que ia ser ainda mais difícil do que tinha imaginado.

– Ah, garoto. Eu imagino o que você está passando. Perder os pais de uma maneira tão horrível. Mas, negação não é melhor resposta. Você precisa deixar o sentimento de perda vir à tona. Chorar a morte deles. Sei o quanto é difícil chorar e se mostrar frágil na frente de estranhos, mas, numa situação como esta, não é nenhuma vergonha. Eu e meu irmão vamos sair, e você ..

– PERDER MEUS PAIS? Você e _SEU IRMÃO?_ Do que você está falando, Sam? _EU_ sou seu irmão.

Sam se aproxima, fica de joelhos na frente de Dean de forma a olhá-lo nos olhos, dá um sorriso triste e, então, puxa-o para si e o abraça carinhosamente. Dean, confuso, abraça Sam com força, com muito medo do que vai escutar em seguida.

– Garoto, eu também ia adorar que você fosse meu irmão de verdade. A gente só se conhece há dois dias, mas eu já gosto muito de você, irmãozinho. Você vai ser sempre um Winchester honorário. Eu prometo manter contato, mas você precisa voltar a ter uma vida normal. A ter um LAR, mesmo sendo um LAR ADOTIVO.

Dean usa as duas mãos para empurrar Sam para longe de si. Lágrimas escorrem do seu rosto e ele se sente invadido por sentimentos de mágoa e de raiva.

– Do que você está falando, Sam? Você vai me mandar para um orfanato? É isso? VAI ME ABANDONAR NUM MALDITO ORFANATO?

Neste momento, a porta se abre e Adam entra no quarto. Mas, não o mesmo Adam Milligan cujo corpo vira arder numa pira umas poucas semanas antes. Não o irmão que nunca conhecera. Não o rapaz confuso de 18 anos, que, no final, se revelara como sendo o ghoul que o matara e personificara. Um homem feito, pelo menos 10 anos mais velho, expressão decidida e olhos frios. Olhos de caçador.

– Sam, eu disse que você estava fazendo tudo errado. Garoto, você NÃO PODE ficar conosco. Você teve apenas uma pequena amostra da vida que levamos. Dos lugares que freqüentamos. Das COISAS que enfrentamos. Criaturas ainda piores que as que mataram seus pais. Não é vida para um garoto da sua idade. Eu falo com conhecimento de causa. Gostaria de poder ter dado a Sam, a oportunidade que você vai ter. A oportunidade de ter uma vida normal.

– Adam, eu SOU um Winchester. Eu SOU um adulto. Eu sou o irmão mais velho do Sam e sou seu meio-irmão, ou seria, se você ainda estivesse VIVO na realidade de onde venho. O Trickster é o responsável por isso. Esta é apenas mais uma realidade alternativa onde ele me lançou para me torturar.

– O Trickster?

– É, o Trickster! Se nós nos conhecemos há apenas dois dias como o Sam falou, como é possível que eu saiba da existência dele?

– É isso o que você vai nos contar agora.

Adam empunha uma faca de caça e avança na direção de um apavorado Dean, passando por cima de Sam, que permaneceu no chão, escutando em silêncio a discussão entre os dois.

– Adam, espera.

Dean se desvia de Adam e se lança em direção da mesa de cabeceira, onde pega as chaves do Chevy Impala. Depois, sai correndo pela porta entreaberta e não pára nem mesmo quando a toalha se solta da sua cintura. Entra no carro e sai com ele em disparada do estacionamento do motel. Adam ainda tenta alcançar o carro, mas já era tarde. O Impala já entrara na auto-estrada.

.

Cinco quilômetros depois, o Impala sai da auto-estrada, pega uma pequena estrada de terra e entra em uma pequena clareira arborizada. Estaciona num ponto de onde não pode ser visto por quem passa na estrada de terra.

Dean mantêm o motor ligado para manter a cabine aquecida. Afinal, estava no Oregon, onde as noites eram sempre geladas, e estava completamente nu. Seus pensamentos estavam como num turbilhão.

Nesta realidade, pelo que entendera, Adam Milligan tomara o lugar que era seu na família Winchester. Sam parecia o mesmo de sempre. Ele, Dean, era um estranho que tivera os pais mortos por uma criatura sobrenatural. Mas, que tipo de criatura? Adam e a mãe foram mortos por ghouls. Será que estava vivendo uma variação da vida de Adam?

Duas ligeiras batidas no vidro do Impala fazem Dean entrar em pânico. Como explicar sua presença ali, nu em pêlo, num automóvel, sem ter a idade legal para dirigir um. Ao ver de quem se tratava, passa do pânico à ira.

– Trickster! Você!

– Oi, Dean. Ainda estou com o queixo dolorido. Você não foi nada legal comigo.

– Eu devia ter MATADO você quando tive a chance.

– E ainda estaria soterrado sob os escombros do motel. Mas, isso é passado. Literalmente, aconteceu numa outra vida. Você tem problemas muito mais sérios agora.

– Que problemas? Quero dizer, quais problemas além de ter virado um garoto de 14 anos que perdeu os pais e que pode acabar num orfanato.

– Ah! Não se preocupe quanto a isso, Dean. Sam e Adam não vão mandar você para um orfanato.

– NÃO?

– Não. Eles vão MATAR você.

– Adam agiu como eu teria agido. Eu não devia ter fugido assustado. Agi como um garoto. Eu vou voltar e explicar tudo. Eu VOU conseguir convencê-los.

– Eu não o aconselharia a fazer isso, Dean. Sam, e também Adam, embora ele tente disfarçar, se sentem emocionalmente muito ligados ao jovem órfão traumatizado. Porém, neste exato momento, eles estão seguindo pistas que eu plantei que vão levá-los diretamente ao corpo parcialmente devorado do infeliz Dean MILLIGAN. Logo vão chegar à conclusão que não foram só os pais do garoto que foram mortos por ghouls. Vão descobrir que foram enganados e que o ghoul que matou e devorou o pobre menino está se fazendo passar por ele. Eles vão CAÇÁ-LO E MATÁ-LO, Dean, mesmo que você se esconda no INFERNO.

– Porque esse jogo doentio, Trickster? Porque não faz de uma vez o trabalho sujo você mesmo? Com seus poderes, você pode fazer qualquer coisa. Se quer me ver morto, ME MATE. Mas, deixe o Sam e o Adam fora disso tudo.

– Eu não quero que morra, Dean. Muito pelo contrário. Assim como também não quero que pegue uma pneumonia. Você pode não acreditar, mas eu gosto de você.

O Trickster estala os dedos e Dean se vê completamente vestido, no estilo a que está acostumado, com botas no estilo militar, um pesado e confortável casaco e até óculos escuros, que ele tira e guarda no bolso.

– Então, o porquê disso tudo?

– UM DIA você vai descobrir o porquê. NÃO HOJE.

– Trickster, escute ..

O Trickster mais uma vez estala os dedos e desaparece no ar.

Uma voz zombeteira ecoa na mente de Dean Milligan.

_– É bom se apressar, Dean. Ou vai acabar morrendo VIRGEM._

.

* * *

**ESCLARECIMENTOS:**

1) Sam e Dean tomaram conhecimento da existência do meio-irmão Adam Milligan no episódio 4x19 (Jump the Shark). No episódio, Sam e Dean interagiram apenas com o ghoul que personificava Adam. O verdadeiro Adam já estava morto antes mesmo dos irmãos chegarem na cidade.

2) Essa fic se passa em algum momento entre os episódios 3x11 e 3x16, ou seja: após o segundo encontro com o Trickster e antes de Dean ir para o Inferno. Pela cronologia da série, Dean não deveria conhecer Adam Milligan. Diana, em VIDA 2, não reconheceu a menção ao nome de Adam Milligan. Existe uma explicação para o Dean da realidade zero reconhecer o Adam da realidade 5, mas ela vai demorar a ser dada. É um elemento importante da trama da segunda parte de VIDA 5.

* * *

**SINOPSE:**

Um mal antigo e impiedoso se esconde em uma pequena cidade do Oregon e isso atrai os irmãos Winchester à cidade. Um garoto inocente foi morto e o monstro que o devorou e assumiu sua identidade está à solta. E, agora, as maquinações do Trickster prenderam a alma de Dean no corpo deste monstro. Dean terá que combater os irmãos e controlar os instintos assassinos do seu monstro interior.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

Dean Winchester, Samuel Winchester, Adam Milligan e o Trickster são criações geniais de Eric Kripke, mas serão respeitosamente reinventados por mim. Sete Vidas. Sete diferentes Deans. Todos muito diferentes do que você conhece.

Muitos dos personagens coadjuvantes são criações originais minhas, mas permito que o Eric os utilize na série se ele assim desejar.

* * *

**ESCLARECIMENTOS**:

1) A leitura de SETE VIDAS - VIDA ZERO não é necessária para o entendimento dessa história. O resumo no início do capítulo (ANTES) traz as informações essenciais. Mas, se gostou do que leu aqui, se dê a chance de gostar também de VIDA ZERO.

VIDA ZERO: www fanfiction net/s/9685726/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-ZERO

2) A leitura prévia das VIDAS (fics) anteriores não é essencial para o entendimento dessa história, mas é recomendado que as leia, já que as sete VIDAS são encadeadas e formam uma história maior.

VIDA 1: www fanfiction net/s/9710922/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-1

VIDA 2: www fanfiction net/s/9736133/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-2

VIDA 3: www fanfiction net/s/9758340/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-3

VIDA 4: www fanfiction net/s/9841078/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-4

* * *

03.01.2014


	2. O MELHOR IRMÃO DO MUNDO

**_7VERSE : SETE VIDAS_**

_SETE VIDAS __**VIDA 5**__: O MONSTRO INTERIOR_

**vida 5** CAPÍTULO 2

O MELHOR IRMÃO DO MUNDO

.

* * *

.

– É ele mesmo, não é, Adam?

Adam vai ao encontro do irmão mais novo e o abraça. Se ao menos imaginasse o que iriam encontrar naquele descampado, teria dado um jeito de manter Sam afastado para poupá-lo daquela visão horrenda. Sabia o quanto Sam se envolvera com o garoto. Vê-lo reduzido a uma massa sangrenta e a fragmentos de ossos era demais, mesmo para quem estava acostumado a enfrentar monstros.

Dissera pouco antes que havia criaturas ainda piores, mas poucas criaturas eram tão desprezíveis quanto ghouls. O mundo seria um lugar melhor quando tivessem exterminado o último deles.

Sam tinha prometido a si mesmo que não ia chorar e mais uma vez tinha falhado em cumprir a promessa. Ghouls absorviam as memórias ao devorar a carne. Eles não chegaram realmente a conhecer Dean Milligan, somente o monstro que duplicara sua aparência. Mas, se o original fosse a metade do que a cópia aparentara ser, ainda assim ele seria um garoto muito especial. Alguém que não merecia aquele destino horrível.

Desde a primeira vez que o vira, Sam sentira uma identificação muito forte com o garoto. Tão forte que chegara a ficar assustado. Sabia que o certo era colocar o garoto a salvo e que isso significava mantê-lo afastado deles próprios e de seu estilo de vida heterodoxo. Mas, em seu íntimo, queria mantê-lo junto de si, para protegê-lo e compensá-lo por suas perdas. Quando o abraçava .. sentia algo estranho. Um desejo de alongar aquele contato. Se não estivesse seguro quanto à própria identidade sexual, acharia que tinha se apaixonado pelo garoto.

– Sam, nós vamos atrás daquele ghoul e vamos matá-lo.

– Não, Adam. EU vou atrás daquele ghoul e EU vou matá-lo. Quando lembro que abracei a criatura ..

– Ele também me enganou, Sam. Eu também acreditei que AQUILO era um garoto inocente traumatizado pela morte dos pais e carente de atenção. Acreditei que tivesse mesmo se apegado a nós, como os irmãos que sempre quisera ter. Acreditei no seu desejo de nos ter como parte de sua família adotiva. MONSTRO. Manipulando nossos sentimentos.

– Tivemos muita sorte. Ele podia ter nos matado. Demos chance para que isso acontecesse.

– Talvez ele quisesse que o levássemos para o serviço social, mesmo fazendo todo um teatrinho em contrário. Imagine deixá-lo no meio de crianças. O BANQUETE que teria à disposição.

– Mas, porque mencionar o Trickster? Como tomou conhecimento dele?

– O Trickster matou patifes de forma que suas mortes soassem como uma ironia ou uma brincadeira de mau gosto do destino. As mortes em La Grande não se ajustam a esse padrão. O laptop. O ghoul pode ter xeretado os arquivos.

– É possível. Mas, e esta história de você estar MORTO na realidade de onde ele veio?

– Pelo que sabemos agora, me parece uma ameaça. Uma forma tortuosa da criatura dizer que pretendia me matar em primeiro lugar. É, Sam. Pelo jeito, ele realmente gostou mais de você.

– Conseguiu me MANIPULAR melhor, você quer dizer.

– Pelo menos agora estamos em vantagem sobre ele. Ele NÃO SABE que já descobrimos o que ele realmente é. É até possível que volte com alguma história para nos enrolar. Aí o pegamos.

– Não vou dar à criatura uma nova chance de se aproximar da gente. Assim que o vir, meto uma BALA no meio daqueles olhos verdes traiçoeiros.

– Acho que nós dois estamos precisando de uma bebida forte. O problema é que ficamos sem o Impala. Mas, eu juro que o monstrinho vai pagar por levar o meu bebê. Só isso já seria motivo suficiente para acabar com a raça do miserável. Nem precisava .. Ah! Desculpe, Sam. Nós vamos pegá-lo e ele vai pagar .. por tudo. Por ora, bebemos. Que tal uma corridinha na beira de estrada até o barzinho que fica a uns três quilômetros daqui?

– Ir, tudo bem. A volta é que são elas. Estava pensando em encher a cara. Estou PRECISANDO encher a cara.

– Tudo bem, mano. Eu estou aqui para segurar sua barra. Se for necessário, carrego você no colo na volta.

– Obrigado, Adam. Eu tenho mesmo muita sorte. Você é o melhor irmão do mundo. Não trocaria você por nenhum outro.

.

O Hot Machine Casino & Bar era exatamente como os irmãos suspeitaram que seria. Um longo balcão de bar, diversas mesas espalhadas pelo amplo salão, uma jukebox apenas decorativa próxima à entrada, um pequeno palco no fundo onde strippers se insinuavam em torno de uma barra de pole dance cercadas por uma animada audiência e uma movimentada escada para o cassino que funcionava no segundo andar. Diferente em algumas coisas, mas igual em essência às centenas de outros que frequentavam nos intervalos entre caçadas.

O que eles não tinham como saber é que a distribuição daqueles elementos era diferente da de seus equivalentes em outras realidades. O celeiro que em outras realidades foi adaptado como bar fora demolido para dar origem a uma edificação de alvenaria de dois andares, ambos com pé direito alto, projetada já com a intenção de que o segundo piso funcionasse como um cassino. Os quartos alugados para garotas de programa que, em outras realidades, ficava num mezanino, nesta ficava num anexo do prédio com acesso por uma porta discreta atrás do palco. Nada de quartinhos apertados de aparência sórdida. Quartos amplos com amplas suítes, mantidos impecavelmente limpos.

O lugar não chegava a ser luxuoso, nem aspirava atrair um público mais selecionado, mas não era um lugar furreco. Houve investimento e o mobiliário e os utensílios eram de qualidade razoável. Aquele era um lugar de mulheres baratas que se vendiam caro e bebidas caras que eram vendidas barato para atrair incautos para as reais fontes de renda do lugar. Graças ao jogo e às meninas escolhidas a dedo pela aparência, ali circulava muito dinheiro. Caça-níqueis e jogos eletrônicos substituíam as mesas de sinuca e ocupavam a área que em outras realidades era destinada ao jogo de dardos. A fachada externa ostentava um chamativo neon, ausente nas outras realidades.

As diferenças não estavam restritas ao Hot Machine Bar. Se estendiam à cidade de La Grande. Nesta realidade, La Grande, embora tivesse mais ou menos a mesma população de outras realidades, se estendia por uma área maior. Os bairros eram mais afastados uns dos outros e toda a cidade era cercada por uma vasta região de bosque. O Hot Machine Bar era ainda mais isolado e estava ainda mais afastado do centro urbano. Era, no entanto, o mais próximo do alojamento da Eastern Oregon University, o que explicava a grande presença de estudantes.

As diferenças no Hot Machine tinham uma razão de ser. Nesta realidade, as leis estaduais do estado do Oregon sobre prostituição e jogos de azar eram bem mais flexíveis que o de outras unidades da federação. Isso fazia do estado o destino preferencial de jogadores profissionais e praticantes de turismo sexual. Nos bastidores da política estadual, crescia uma influência corruptora que já chamara a atenção de agências do governo federal.

.

Adam era mulherengo e se sentia à vontade em lugares como aquele, onde não faltavam mulheres fáceis. Sam, não. Não se imaginava num relacionamento sério iniciado num lugar como aquele. Não gostava de sexo sem envolvimento ou um mínimo de romance.

Mas, os irmãos não estavam ali para pegar mulheres. A ideia era afogar em álcool a imagem horrenda do garoto destroçado. Uma pausa antes de reiniciarem a caçada ao monstro que o matou. Matar o monstro que se passava por um garoto inocente passara a ser uma questão pessoal.

Sam entornara três doses de uísque em menos de dois minutos e agora olhava para a quarta dose como se ela pudesse lhe revelar o mistério por atrás dos olhos verdes do garoto. O porquê de ter ficado tão mexido.

Faith existia nesta realidade numa versão bem mais jovem. Mal tinha completado 19 anos. Era jovem, ambiciosa e cruel. Alguém capaz de matar sorrindo por trocados ou pequenas vantagens. Mas, era esperta o bastante para valorizar o próprio passe e se arriscar apenas quando isso lhe rendesse um dinheiro realmente bom ou grandes vantagens. É por isso que estava ali. Escutara de um senador que os podres da política estadual passavam por La Grande e pressentia que a cidade poderia ser seu passaporte para voos mais altos. Seu objetivo maior sempre seria dinheiro e poder, mas dinheiro e poder dificilmente vêm acompanhados de juventude e beleza. E seu corpo precisava ser compensado com uma cota de juventude e beleza. Homens belos e viris como os forasteiros recém-chegados a quem ela se entregaria de graça se não fosse contra a ética da profissão.

Faith veio ao encontro dos irmãos. Afinal, tirar homens da depressão fazia parte da descrição do cargo. Mas, Adam conhecia Sam bem o suficiente para saber que aquela não era a forma do irmão resolver seus problemas. Depois de considerar se aceitava ou não ele próprio o convite, e a tentação era grande, dispensou Faith com um gesto carinhoso. Quem sabe, amanhã? Talvez na noite seguinte Sam não estivesse precisando tanto da sua atenção.

Adam era resistente à bebida. Muito mais que Sam. Mesmo assim, ainda estava na sua primeira dose e não pretendia passar da terceira. Tinha prometido ao irmão segurar sua barra. Isso significava manter-se razoavelmente sóbrio e não perder o irmão inteiramente de vista.

Adam também ficara abalado. O garoto e seus pais não foram as únicas vítimas. Ghouls vinham agindo nas cercanias de La Grande há pelo menos quatro meses, talvez mais. Com o garoto, já eram nove vítimas comprovadas. Examinar os restos semidevorados de vítimas daqueles monstros, era de revirar o estômago do legista mais experiente. Adam ficara abalado, sim. Mas, não a ponto de ignorar uma mulher bonita. Era sua forma de manter a sanidade e seguir em frente na vida de caçador.

A mais atraente era, sem dúvida, a garota que dividia uma mesa com três rapazes que pareciam ser do time de football da faculdade local. Mas, logo viu que não teria nenhuma chance com ela. Ela parecia só ter olhos para o namorado e ele também demonstrava estar muito apaixonado por ela. Sentiu uma ponta de inveja. Desejou uma relação assim para si. A felicidade dos dois lhe lembrou o quanto a vida de caçador lhe custara a nível pessoal.

Foi quando uma mulher de idade indefinida e beleza exótica, com um vestido que realçava suas curvas e um decote que desafiava o frio, entrou no bar e sentou-se numa mesa de canto. Aparentemente, a mesa estava reservada a ela. Sua entrada foi acompanhada de olhares e comentários sussurrados de todos que estavam no bar.

Um mulherão assim, de parar o trânsito, não podia deixar de atrair a atenção de Adam Winchester.

Adam tinha experiência suficiente para saber que não se tratava de uma profissional. Apesar da sensualidade que imprimia aos movimentos, a mulher tinha olhos tristes e uma expressão indecifrável. Adam adivinhou que procurava espantar carência com sensualidade.

Estranhou que nenhum homem presente no bar tivesse feito qualquer manifestação mais entusiástica quando ela entrou. Vira a reação deles à entrada de mulheres muito menos interessantes. Achou que se deixaram intimidar pela atitude aristocrática dela. Ela claramente destoava daquele ambiente. Pela forma como se vestia e pelas joias que exibia, devia ser uma mulher de posses. Talvez gostasse de jogo. Isso explicaria sua presença ali e a deferência da casa. Algo nela o atraia. Ela tinha um ar de mistério e de tragédia que ele adoraria desvendar.

O que Adam não sabia é que, fora ele e Sam, TODOS naquele bar sabiam EXATAMENTE quem era Nathalie Helms e, mais do que isso, sabiam que o melhor a fazer era se manter bem afastado dela.

Adam não fazia idéia do perigo que estava correndo.

.

* * *

BANGALORE, ÍNDIA

.

– Transformar um caçador de demônios em demônio e fazê-lo ser caçado pelo irmão que tanto ama? Querido, desta vez você se superou.

– Sabia que você ia achar a ideia divertida, _darling_.

– Eu não me divirto com as tragédias humanas. Não sou como você que acha que tudo não passa de diversão. Mas, reconheço que será interessante ver como isso termina.

– Está enganada, Kälï. Não faço isso por diversão. Está mais para um dever. Estou fazendo o que é necessário. Um dia, até ele vai me agradecer por isso.

– Agradecer, Loki? Você é mesmo muito cínico.

– Eu sou sim muito cínico. Mas estou dizendo a verdade. Um dia, o Dean vai me agradecer por tudo o que estou fazendo por ele.

– Você? Dizendo a verdade? Querido, você é o príncipe das mentiras. A prova disso é que vive dizendo que me ama.

– Eu AMO você, Kälï. Um dia, você vai descobrir que isso é a mais pura verdade.

– Você pode ser um canalha mentiroso e traiçoeiro, mas também é bonitinho e divertido. É somente por isso que eu aturo você. Porque você me faz rir com essas declarações de amor mentirosas e adoráveis.

– EU sou o mentiroso? Quem é que está mentido agora? Porque não dá o braço - os dez braços - a torcer e admite que me ama também? Você não saberia mais viver sem mim. Ou vai negar que eu e somente eu trouxe luz à sua existência sombria. Vai. Confessa que me ama.

– Você é mesmo muito pretensioso, Loki. Eu sou Kälï, a negra, deusa da destruição, e não preciso de ninguém. Muito menos de um traste como você.

– Você pode até achar que não, mas você precisa muito de mim. Eu estou ensinando a você o lado leve da vida. Você leva muito a sério esse seu papel de _deusa da morte_. Porque não reforça o seu lado de _deusa do sexo selvagem_? Vê se a Afrodite se deixa representar com um colar de caveiras e uma saia de braços decepados? Ela se mostra emergindo linda e maravilhosa da espuma do mar.

– Se é assim, o que você está fazendo aqui? Porque não vai atrás da branquela anoréxica? Vai atrás da MARAVILHOSA Afrodite, vai.

– Eu não disse que acho que ela SEJA maravilhosa. Eu disse que ela gosta de SE MOSTRAR maravilhosa. É diferente. VOCÊ é que é maravilhosa. Única. Eu simplesmente AMO, o tom azul da sua pele. É com VOCÊ que eu gosto de estar. É só você que tem dez braços e uma língua longa que me deixam LOUCO de prazer. É só você que me leva para o Paraíso. Digo, o Valhalla.

– Pois saiba que para você, quatro braços está de bom tamanho.

– Gosto de você com dez braços. Quatro eu acho muito pouco. Por mim, vai. DEZ. A gente fica agarradinho, comendo pipoca. Eu, pelo menos, prefiro pipoca a olhos humanos. Enquanto isso assistimos nosso _reality show_ predileto: a quinta edição de '_Esta é sua nova vida, Dean Winchester'_.

– Está bom, mas nada de me largar aqui sozinha e sair correndo para salvá-lo.

– Não vai ser necessário. Confio no meu garoto. Ele vai conseguir sair desta sem a minha ajuda.

.

* * *

**ESCLARECIMENTOS**:

1) Acredito que todos reconheçam a deusa indiana Kälï do episódio 5x19 (Hammer of the Gods) e lembrem que ela mantinha um relacionamento com Gabriel. A deusa acreditava, no entanto, que Gabriel fosse o deus nórdico Loki e ataca Gabriel com o que ela pensava ser a espada do arcanjo quando descobre sua real identidade. Gabriel morre para salvar - não só, mas também - Kälï. Baldur, o deus da luz de VIDA 4, também aparece neste episódio. Isso se passa no futuro da realidade zero. Na realidade 5, também temos um Gabriel fortemente envolvido com a deusa indiana.

2) da Wikipédia (editado):

Kälï (cujo nome, em sânscrito, significa literalmente, 'A Negra') é uma das divindades mais respeitadas do hinduísmo. A deusa seria uma representação da própria natureza. É considerada por muitos a essência de tudo o que entendemos como realidade e a fonte da existência do ser. Deusa da morte e da sexualidade, Kälï é a esposa do deus Shiva ou o próprio Shiva quando este apresenta a sua face que representa o Fim. No tantrismo, Kälï é a divina mãe do universo, a destruidora de toda a maldade. É representada como uma mulher exuberante, que traz um colar de crânios em volta do pescoço e uma saia de braços decepados, expressando assim a implacabilidade da morte.

Quem desejar ver uma bela representação artística de Kälï, acesse h-t-t-p-/-/ neosurrealismart modern-art-prints / ? artworks/kali-the-destroyer .html

* * *

**UM ROSTO PARA KÄLÏ, A NEGRA**

No seriado, Kälï foi interpretada pela atriz canadense de origem indiana Rekha Sharma. Não há motivo para aqui ser diferente. Lembrando apenas que Kälï tem a pele azul e de quatro a dez braços.

* * *

10.01.2014


	3. GAROTO PERDIDO

**_7VERSE : SETE VIDAS_**

_SETE VIDAS __**VIDA 5**__: O MONSTRO INTERIOR_

**vida 5** CAPÍTULO 3

GAROTO PERDIDO

.

* * *

BLUE MOUNTAINS MOTEL

Dean puxou pela memória para tentar entender sua reação ao ver Adam WINCHESTER entrando no quarto 212 do Blue Mountains Motel. Reconhecera de cara o meio-irmão Adam MILLIGAN. Estranhara o fato dele estar vivo. Lembrava-se de ter preparado o corpo e depois ter acendido a pira fúnebre do meio-irmão, num bosque próximo à cidade de Windom, em Minnesota. Lembrava de si mesmo, ao lado de Sam, em frente à pira, rezando pela alma do rapaz de 18 anos morto por ghouls. Acontecera três semanas antes de virem para o Oregon.

ACONTECERA? Lembrava claramente da cena e até de detalhes da cena, mas nada daquilo tinha acontecido. NUNCA. Nunca soubera de um meio-irmão chamado Adam. De onde vieram aquelas memórias? Aquelas memórias não eram SUAS. Eram as memórias de QUEM?

O ponto em comum entre essas memórias e sua atual realidade, além de Adam, fosse ele MILLIGAN ou WINCHESTER, eram os ghouls. Ghouls tinham matado Adam em alguma realidade e, agora, esse outro Adam e também Sam acreditavam que ele, Dean MILLIGAN, era um ghoul.

O Trickster o alertara que seus irmãos encontrariam os restos mortais do verdadeiro Dean Milligan. Se existia um Dean Milligan morto, o que ele era? Era Dean Winchester e estava preso no corpo de um ghoul? Era um ghoul que passara a acreditar ser o humano Dean Winchester após devorá-lo? O garoto morto Dean Milligan era sua a versão daquela realidade? Ainda era humano e o Trickster usara seus poderes para criar falsos restos mortais para enganar os Winchester e jogá-los contra ele? Aquilo era de enlouquecer qualquer um.

Não bastava ter sido transformado num garoto. De ter deixado de ser um Winchester. Agora não tinha mais certeza nem mesmo de ser humano. Podia ter sido transformado num monstro que precisava ser caçado e exterminado. Percebeu que estava chorando. Chorando como uma menininha. A tortura a que o Trickster o estava submetendo parecia não ter fim.

Ghouls eram mortos-vivos e como tal eram afetados pela prata. Não estava com o seu amuleto. Com ele podia ter certeza do que era. Mas não era só isso. Precisava do OUTRO amuleto para sair daquela realidade. Não fora isso que o Trickster dissera antes de terem sido soterrados no terremoto? Com quem estaria o outro amuleto? A lógica dizia que estava com Adam. Fugir não era a solução. A única fuga viável era através do amuleto. Para obtê-lo, precisava voltar e enfrentar os irmãos. Precisava enfrentá-los e vencê-los.

A primeira coisa a fazer era descobrir mais sobre o caso Dean Milligan. A melhor fonte de informações era o laptop de Sam. Era bem possível que seus irmãos tivessem saído para beber e só voltassem depois das 2:00 da manhã. Teria que se arriscar com o Impala. A pior coisa que podia acontecer era ser pego pela polícia rodoviária. A sorte é que já era tarde da noite. Salvo alguma operação especial de repressão, o que era pouco provável, não teria problemas.

Estacionou num beco a cerca de 200 metros do motel. Fez o reconhecimento de área. Confirmou que o quarto estava às escuras e que não estava sendo observado antes de subir as escadas e testar a maçaneta. Abrir a fechadura com um grampo era um truque que aprendera quando realmente tinha a idade que agora aparentava. Ninguém. Melhor assim. Mesmo que os irmãos estivessem dispostos a matá-lo, não podia responder da mesma moeda. Eram seus irmãos, mesmo que não acreditassem nisto.

A senha do laptop não era a mesma que o _seu_ Sam usava, mas seguia a mesma lógica. WADAMW em lugar de WDEANW. Era desconcertante como algumas coisas se repetiam nos universos alternativos. E como outras coisas podiam mudar tão completamente. Ele, um estranho. Sam disposto a caçá-lo. CHEGA. Foco, Dean. Já estava naquela realidade há quase cinco horas. Podia começar a esquecer quem realmente era. Se isso acontecesse, se passasse a se reconhecer como Dean Milligan, estava perdido. Precisava de toda a sua experiência de caçador para sobreviver.

Já sentia diferenças na forma de pensar e sentir. A sua reação quando Sam falara em arranjar um lar adotivo para ele fora a reação que Dean Milligan, um garoto de 14 anos, teria. O medo que sentira quando Adam avançara armado de faca, uma situação pela qual já passara mil vezes, também fora desproporcional. A terrível sensação de desamparo - e seu choro - após o encontro com o Trickster não combinavam com ele. Emocionalmente, ele já não era mais ele mesmo.

.

De acordo com as anotações no laptop, Sam e Adam haviam chegado a La Grande há sete dias. Vieram investigar a notícia de que um corpo semidevorado fora encontrado na região de bosque a nordeste da cidade. À primeira vista, seria vítima do ataque de algum animal, mas uma testemunha afirmava ter visto a criatura e que ela teria características humanas. Além disso, especialistas não identificaram o tipo de animal pelas marcas de dentes e garras encontradas.

Sam pesquisara na internet fatos estranhos ocorridos na região de La Grande nos últimos seis meses. Um outro caso de morte por ataque de animal com características parecidas acontecera quatro meses antes. E uma menina e um adolescente estavam desaparecidos há mais de um mês.

Ao chegarem, os irmãos se identificaram junto à polícia local como agentes federais, com Bobby confirmando as credenciais e pedindo a colaboração do delegado Hayden. O delegado designou o policial Levine para trabalhar com os federais. Pelo jeito, o modus operandi dos Winchester não mudara.

O delegado franqueou a eles os arquivos sobre o caso. As investigações em curso pela polícia apontavam o aumento do número de desaparecimentos misteriosos nos subúrbios de La Grande próximos ao cemitério local no último ano. Sete desaparecidos. Duas vítimas do que parecia ser um animal de grande porte. Mas, havia relatos de incidentes isolados de avistamentos de estranhas criaturas e de pessoas desaparecidas em áreas de bosque ao longo de toda a última década.

Investigando no cemitério à noite, tiveram o primeiro avistamento das criaturas. Dois deles. Mas, estavam distantes e desapareceram sem deixar rastros.

Depois de duas noites de vigília no cemitério, voltaram a avistar uma das criaturas, desta vez perto o bastante para identificarem-na como um ghoul. Seguindo a criatura, chegaram à casa dos Milligan. Restava muito pouco do homem. A mulher estava morta há mais de 12 horas, mas o corpo ainda estava intacto.

Adam explodiu a cabeça do primeiro ghoul com um tiro de rifle a curta distância, na cozinha da casa. O segundo tentou fugir, mas Adam o perseguiu e o alcançou antes que entrasse num bosque a cerca de um quilômetro da casa. Deu cabo dele com um único tiro certeiro dado de mais de 50 metros.

Sam encontrou Dean Milligan quando revistava o sótão da casa. O garoto o olhara apavorado quando forçara a entrada do alçapão. O garoto vira os pais serem mortos e estava traumatizado. Os ghouls aparentemente sabiam que estava escondido no sótão. Provavelmente o matariam após devorarem seus pais.

Sam conseguiu acalmar o garoto e o retirou da casa antes da chegada da polícia, sem deixar que visse a cena traumática dos cadáveres dos pais, principalmente o do pai. Tivera que brigar muito, mas conseguira com o delegado que o garoto ficasse sob sua guarda até que a chegada da assistente social designada para o caso.

O policial Levine providenciou a remoção dos corpos das vítimas e das criaturas. Sam ressaltou no texto o fato do policial não ter demonstrado a estranheza esperada ao ver que as criaturas eram inumanas, mas que tampouco eram animais. O fato também não foi divulgado nem vazou para a imprensa, apesar do envolvimento de, pelo menos, mais três policiais e do legista.

Os Milligan muito eram conhecidos e queridos na cidade e suas mortes causaram comoção. Como não foi divulgado que os assassinos foram mortos, o clima de apreensão na cidade persistia.

Uma reunião entre a polícia local e os _federais_ estava marcada para o dia seguinte à tarde. Os Winchester pretendiam trazer estas questões à tona.

O arquivo do caso se limitava aos aspectos policiais, sem fazer nenhuma consideração mais pessoal sobre o garoto. Mas, conhecendo Sam como conhecia, Dean buscou seguir sua linha de raciocínio e seus próximos passos no histórico do computador.

Sam consultara as páginas dos sites dos governos estadual e distrital sobre adoção. Será que Sam cogitou, mesmo que por um minuto, a hipótese de adotá-lo? Lembrou da forma afetuosa com que Sam o tratara. Será que pressentira que tinham uma ligação, mesmo não sendo irmãos nesta realidade? Sentiu-se emocionado e, por um momento, feliz.

Ao terminar a leitura dos arquivos, Dean se deu conta que estava faminto. Já estava com fome mais cedo quando fugira. Agora, a fome estava apertando, ficando insuportável. Precisava comer. Havia uma fatia de pizza numa embalagem deixada sobre uma cadeira. Mas, não chegou a morder a fatia. Sabia que não ia conseguir engolir aquilo. Estava faminto. Mas, não queria pizza. Queria CARNE.

.

* * *

DELEGACIA DE POLÍCIA 

– Menos dois. Os federais foram muito eficientes.

– Eles não são federais. As credenciais são falsas. Seus verdadeiros nomes são Adam Campbell Winchester e Samuel Campbell Winchester; e os dois são irmãos. O mais velho, Adam, mesmo quando ainda era um garoto, dava apoio ao pai, John Eric Winchester, em atividades que permitem que os chamemos de _caçadores de demônios_. O mais novo, que é o altão, se juntou ao irmão depois que o pai desapareceu, há cerca de 3 anos.

– Se passar por agentes federais para ter acesso a dados de investigação policial é crime federal e pode mandar os dois para trás das grades por, pelo menos, uma década. Podem ser enquadrados por falsidade ideológica e mais meia dúzia de crimes.

– A lista de ilícitos penais dos dois é muito maior. Eles financiam suas atividades com cartões de crédito clonados e enganando incautos com apostas em jogos de sinuca. Vivem completamente à margem da lei. Mas há um porém.

– E qual seria?

– Salvam vidas. Ajudam quem precisa, sem cobrarem por serviços prestados. Você os conheceu. São bons sujeitos. Viu como o altão, brigou para evitar que o garoto Dean fosse para uma casa de custódia. Não acha bom que estejam aqui conosco para nos ajudar a acabar de vez com esses monstros.

– Somos a lei. Não podemos apoiar vigilantismo.

– Você perdeu seu filho. Eu perdi meu irmão. A minha natureza pede vingança, mas isso seria desrespeitar a filosofia do meu irmão. É por ele, unicamente por ele, que eu me contenho.

– Kyle e Mark eram dois garotos muito especiais. Esses monstros vão pagar. Você tem razão. Eu me aliaria ao próprio demônio para destruir essas criaturas do inferno. Na reunião de amanhã, colocamos as cartas na mesa com os irmãos Winchester.

.

* * *

ESCLARECIMENTOS:

1) Dean descobriu em VIDA 4 que o amuleto de prata que usa no pescoço é o objeto que promove sua transferência de uma realidade para outra. Ele ainda não sabe como ou porquê. Nas primeiras vezes, a transferência aconteceu após exatas 24 horas, exatamente às 21:03. Mas, Dean já descobriu que podem ser mais dias.

2) Dean não deveria saber da existência de Adam Milligan. Ele suspeita que as lembranças que tem não são suas. Esse mistério só vai ser esclarecido na segunda parte da fic.

* * *

12.01.2014


	4. O GUERREIRO DE CABELOS COR DE TRIGO

**_7VERSE : SETE VIDAS_**

_SETE VIDAS __**VIDA 5**__: O MONSTRO INTERIOR_

**vida 5** CAPÍTULO 4

O GUERREIRO DE CABELOS COR DE TRIGO

.

* * *

.

Ele tinha longos cabelos da cor de campos de trigo prontos para a colheita e olhos sedutores de um verde só encontrado no oceano em dias de tempestade. Um homem feito com as feições suaves de um menino e um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Um homem corajoso que viera de muito longe e a enfeitiçara.

O homem que a levara até o Céu em noites primaveris iluminadas por tochas.

O homem que a levara ao Inferno, quando ela acordou na primeira noite de inverno e ele não estava mais a seu lado.

Ele a usara e jogara fora quando deixou de precisar dela. Eles tinham jurado amor eterno. Ele jurou que nunca a deixaria. Ele a conheceu quase menina e a abandonou velha, aos 26 anos. Bem, naquela época ela aos 26 anos podia ser considerada velha. Não agora, quase 3300 anos depois.

O amor não tinha sido eterno. O ÓDIO, SIM.

Ela matara e esquartejara um irmão que amava por ele. Por ele, o homem que amava mais do que tudo na vida. Fizera por amor. O que ela não seria capaz de fazer por ódio? Matara os próprios filhos com as próprias mãos para que ele sofresse uma fração da dor que ela sentira com a separação. Achou que isso seria suficiente para consumir o ódio de sua alma. Mas, não fora o suficiente.

Ela dedicaria sua vida a matar os filhos que ele tivera com outras mulheres. Ela podia até não saber ao certo se eram filhos dele ou não. Mas, também não importava. Eram homens e, portanto, eram capazes de fazer o mesmo com outras mulheres iludidas. Ela mataria todos que a fizessem lembrar do seu sorriso mentiroso. Suas juras falsas. Seus traiçoeiros olhos verdes.

Ela vagou pelo mundo, aventurando-se cada vez mais longe de sua terra natal. Deixou para trás as águas escuras do Mar Negro, que banhava sua cidade natal. Deixou para trás a visão distante dos picos eternamente nevados do Cáucaso, que guardara da única viagem que fizera com o pai e o irmão. O irmão que a amava e a quem ela matara.

O seu nome era conhecido no mundo inteiro pelas mentiras espalhadas pelo ateniense Eurípedes. Como gostaria de tê-lo matado pessoalmente. Matara dois de seus netos, mas isso não lhe deu o mesmo prazer.

Muito antes do nascimento de Eurípedes, abandonara o nome que ganhara ao nascer. Cansara daquele nome. Desde então, usara muitos outros. Afinal, vivera entre muitos povos e por um tempo muito maior do que gostava de lembrar.

De todos os nomes que já usara, preferia o que agora ostentava. O nome que ela própria se dera quando viera para o Novo Mundo em 1715. Nathalie Helms.

O tempo acabou por anestesiar sua dor. A princesa que nasceu nas margens do lago tão grande que era chamado de mar se acostumou ao verde planalto do Oregon. Chegara na região há dez anos como a jovem viúva de um magnata da madeira e comprara uma grande propriedade ao norte de La Grande. Onde - dizia-se - coisas estranhas aconteciam.

Sua beleza e sua fortuna atraíram muitos oportunistas nos primeiros anos. Muitos deles desapareceram sem deixar pistas. Houve investigações, mas nada foi provado. Para o povo da região, ela era uma feiticeira. Uma necromante. A fama de feiticeira se espalhou e, com o tempo e novos casos de desaparecimentos, o número de novos pretendentes se reduziu consideravelmente.

Agora, somente forasteiros desavisados se aproximavam de Nathalie quando ela saia à noite, sempre sozinha. Normalmente, ela dava um passa-fora no atrevido, o que acabava salvando a vida do sujeito. Adam Winchester não teria tanta sorte.

Quando ele se postou junto à mesa em que ela estava sentada, ela estava entretida brincando com uma pedra de gelo no copo do _scotch single malt_ que a casa servia exclusivamente para ela. Uma bebida muito diferente do _whiskey_ de cevada vagabundo ali servido para os bebuns da região. Foi por mero enfado que ela dirigiu o olhar para o impertinente dono daquelas roupas surradas e sem nenhum refinamento. Ao vê-lo, sentiu seu coração se incendiar. Era como se voltasse a encontrar Iάσων depois de tanto tempo.

Os cabelos da cor de campos de trigo estavam cortados curtos e olhos sedutores eram azuis e não verdes. Mas as feições suaves de menino grande e o sorriso malicioso no rosto eram os mesmos. A determinação de guerreiro, também. Ao menos, pareceram os mesmos. Depois de 3300 anos e de milhares de rapazes assassinados, como ter certeza absoluta?

Ela convidou Adam Winchester para se sentar em sua mesa e sorriu para ele. Ele sentou e retribuiu o sorriso, baixando a guarda. Ela pousou sua mão sobre a dele. Ele segurou a mão dela, feliz. Concentrados um no outro, eles não perceberam que todos no bar, exceto Sam, que acabara de engolir sua quarta dose, haviam interrompido o que quer que estivessem fazendo e observavam atentos ao que acontecia naquela mesa.

Nathalie Helms ainda precisava descobrir se o que incendiava seu coração era amor ou ódio. Sentiu desejo nos olhos do homem. Havia desejo também da parte dela. Primeiro, fariam amor. Depois, ela decidiria o que fazer. Talvez o mesmo que fizera com tantos que vieram antes. Cortaria seu corpo em pedaços, ferveria num caldeirão e o devoraria condimentado com ervas finas. E, assim, permaneceria eternamente jovem.

.

* * *

**ESCLARECIMENTOS**:

1) Nathalie Helms é o nome que dei à personagem central de um importante mito grego. Um mito que foi transformado numa das peças mais importantes da dramaturgia ocidental. Neste capítulo existem referências suficientes para quem conhece mitologia identificar a personagem.

2) Iάσων é o nome em grego do marido da feiticeira, ele também um personagem muito conhecido, com histórias (mitos) próprios. É assim que ele vai ser identificado nesta etapa da fic. É natural que uma ex-esposa pense no ex-marido com seu nome original e não com a tradução do nome para o inglês ou o português modernos.

* * *

14.01.2014


	5. O MONSTRO DE OLHOS VERDES

**_7VERSE : SETE VIDAS_**

_SETE VIDAS __**VIDA 5**__: O MONSTRO INTERIOR_

**vida 5** CAPÍTULO 5

O MONSTRO DE OLHOS VERDES

.

* * *

.

HOT MACHINE CASINO & BAR

– Eu vou lá falar com ele.

– Ficou LOUCO, Owen? É só um forasteiro. Você vai arriscar sua vida por um cara que você nem conhece?

– E, o que você quer que eu faça? Finja que não vi nada? Uma coisa é deixar um sujeito quebrar a cara porque se meteu com a garota errada. Outra, muito diferente, é não ver o sujeito aqui amanhã e nunca saber se ele pegou um avião e voltou para casa em segurança ou se simplesmente sumiu da face da Terra. Não quero esse peso na minha consciência.

– Ainda é o Kyle, não é?

– Ele sumiu há mais de um mês. Simplesmente, desapareceu. Saiu do treino e não chegou em casa. E não foi o único. Antes, teve o Mark. Eu vomitei quando vi o que restou dele. Eles eram meus melhores amigos. Eu não conheço esse cara, acho ele até meio antipático, mas mesmo ele deve ter amigos que vão sofrer se ele sumir. Como, por exemplo, aquele outro carinha que chegou com ele e está ali enchendo a cara.

– Cara, toma muito cuidado. A bruxa não pode suspeitar que você se meteu num lance dela.

.

Adam, estava como que hipnotizado. Não conseguia afastar os olhos dos olhos negros da mulher. Sentia a mente esvaziada. Tão linda. Sentia-se feliz ficar assim. Perto dela. Tocado por ela. Queria que o tempo parasse e ela ficasse ali com ele para sempre. Faria qualquer coisa que a mulher lhe ordenasse. Qualquer coisa para segurar aquele olhar. Para receber aquele sorriso. Para tê-la perto de si.

A mulher deslizava a mão por seu rosto com sensualidade, se detendo em seus lábios. Adam estremeceu com o toque. Como se uma corrente elétrica percorresse seu corpo. Sentia aquele toque como se a sua própria alma estivesse sendo tocada. Sentia-se no Paraíso. Febril. Em êxtase. Ela estava, literalmente, o enfeitiçando. Já tinha molhado o dedo da outra mão num poderoso filtro do amor. Se Adam provasse da droga, estaria perdido. Ficaria incapaz de resistir ao comando da feiticeira.

.

Sam olhava para a sua sexta dose, abstraído do mundo. Tinha trazido o copo até a altura dos olhos e olhava para o copo com a expressão típica dos bêbados. Ficou atônito quando teve o copo arrancado de sua mão e a bebida lançada contra o seu rosto. Levantou num impulso e foi empurrado para trás. Tropeçou e caiu, levando a mesa junto.

– Gostou, bebum?

– EEEI! Porque você fez isso?

O grito de surpresa de Sam quebra o encanto e traz Adam de volta à realidade.

Que diabo estava acontecendo? O universitário que minutos antes vira beijando a namorada, todo apaixonado, derrubara Sam no chão. O irmão estava completamente bêbado, sem condições de se defender. Sam precisava dele. Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa.

– Me desculpe. Meu irmão precisa de mim.

Adam se deixa dominar pela ira e parte para cima de Owen, mas é cercado e agarrado por Peter e Jake, os outros dois universitários que dividiam a mesa com Owen e Ashley. Os dois se esforçam ao máximo para segurar Adam e, no embate, outra mesa é derrubada. Mais gente se envolve, ajudando a aumentar a confusão.

Ashley ajuda Sam a se levantar, mas ele não consegue se manter de pé e a arrasta consigo para o chão. Em meio à barulhenta discussão entre Adam e Owen, com Adam querendo partir para as vias de fato, o grupo todo deixa o _Hot Machine Casino & Bar_.

.

– Cara, ESCUTA. ESCUTA. CALMA. Vocês dois, podem soltá-lo.

Os dois universitários relutam por alguns segundos, mas acabam soltando Adam, que aproveita para acertar um soco em Owen. Owen cai com a violência do golpe e faz gestos indicando que não quer briga.

Ashley larga Sam, que cai sentado no estacionamento. Ela enfrenta Adam, colocando-se entre ele e Owen, que ainda não está em condições de se pôr de pé.

– ESCUTA. Isso tudo foi uma encenação. O Owen estava tentando SALVAR a sua vida. Vai escutar o que a gente tem a dizer ou prefere voltar para teia da viúva negra. Se você for, é por sua conta e risco. Nós já fizemos a nossa parte avisando você.

Adam hesita um momento, mas se rende ao olhar decidido da garota. Ela não parecia estar mentindo.

– Podem falar.

– Aqui, não. Vocês estão de carro?

– Não. Levaram nosso carro. Mas, amanhã vamos atrás do ladrãozinho.

– Levamos vocês. Jake. Peter. A gente se fala amanhã. Obrigado pela ajuda. Eu vou pegar o carro. E você: cuide do Owen.

– Mandona essa sua namorada.

– É. Ela é.

Adam, a contragosto, ajuda Owen a levantar-se. Owen limpa com a manga da jaqueta o filete de sangue que escorre de sua boca.

– É isso que eu ganho por tentar salvar sua pele.

– Desculpe, mas fico maluco quando aprontam com meu irmãozinho.

– Irmãozinho?

– Bem, ele cresceu.

.

* * *

.

BLUE MOUNTAINS MOTEL

Quinze minutos depois, o carro pára no estacionamento do _Blue Mountains Motel_ e Owen ajuda Adam a carregar Sam escada acima e a colocá-lo deitado sobre a cama. Depois de acomodarem Sam e o cobrirem com um grosso cobertor, os dois saem, para conversarem no estacionamento.

Dean sai do seu esconderijo e se aproxima de Sam, que dorme profundamente sob efeito do álcool.

Ao olhar para Sam, Dean se sente enternecido com a visão do irmão adormecido, tão inocente e tão indefeso. Naquele momento, ainda era Dean quem estava no comando. Mas, ao fixar seus olhos no pescoço de Sam, única parte do corpo do irmão que estava descoberta, seus sentidos aguçados trazem até ele o cheiro irresistível de carne humana. A consciência da fome volta com força. Fome. Intensa. Irrefreável.

Agora é o som do coração de Sam batendo e do seu sangue fluindo através da artéria carótida que preenchem a mente de Dean, expulsando qualquer outro pensamento ou emoção. O instinto animal do ghoul, de saciar a fome a qualquer preço, a regra mais básica de sobrevivência, domina Dean.

Dean se aproxima do corpo adormecido de Sam e, quanto mais próximo, mais sente crescer a vontade de cravar os dentes naquele pescoço e, assim, matar de uma só vez sua sede e sua fome.

.

Do outro lado do mundo, Gabriel e Kālī prendem a respiração quando Dean abre a boca e expõe seus novos caninos afiados.

.

.

– Deeeean.

O murmúrio quase inaudível escapa da boca de Sam, que se mexe na cama, aprisionado em um sonho ruim. Um sonho ruim em que o garoto de olhos verdes ganha uma aparência assustadora e exibe um sorriso cruel.

No sonho, Sam observa, com horror, o menino-monstro de olhos verdes inclinar-se sobre o corpo caído de um garoto de olhos verdes idêntico em aparência à ele próprio; e arrancar, com os dentes, grandes nacos de carne. O garoto devorado vivo estende a mão na direção de Sam, com um olhar suplicante e um grito mudo. Ele, Sam, observa a cena de horror, com lágrimas escorrendo, mas sem esboçar nenhum movimento.

O murmúrio coincidiu com uma mudança brusca no ritmo do batimento cardíaco de Sam. Antes, cadenciado e tranqüilo, agora acelerado e irregular. A mudança não passou despercebida pelos sentidos do ghoul, pondo-o em alerta. Uma fresta por onde a consciência de Dean conseguiu ressurgir.

Sam se debate agitado. Agitado, mas ainda adormecido. Ainda indefeso. Ainda carne. Dean vê através dos olhos do ghoul, mas ainda como um observador. Como alguém que está com o cigarro na boca, o fósforo na mão e pensa que deveria parar de fumar e o fará – amanhã.

– Nããão. Nããão.

Novamente, são apenas murmúrios. Mas, não tão inaudíveis assim. Dean se concentra naquelas palavras e no seu significado para resistir a seus próprios desejos. Retardar os passos, afastar o olhar, dirigir os sentidos para outro lugar qualquer. Não. É errado. É o Sam. SAMMY. Não posso. Não devo. Não quero. NÃO QUERO.

O ghoul se agacha na borda da cama, a centímetros do pescoço de Sam. Sam começa a transpirar por conta do sonho e o cheiro do suor é deliciosamente embriagante para o ghoul. Como resistir a um banquete quando se está morrendo de fome e de sede? Porque resistir? Dean se esforça para pensar em Sam como uma pessoa, como seu irmão e não como comida. Concentra-se no abraço que recebera horas antes, caloroso e acolhedor. Na sua esperança de receber outro abraço como aquele, num futuro cada vez mais improvável.

Quem visse o ghoul mais e mais próximo pensaria que Dean estava perdendo a batalha. Mas, se não fosse a resistência férrea de Dean, o ghoul, como uma hiena do inferno, já teria destroçado o homem indefeso.

O sonho prossegue e, nele, Sam vê o menino-monstro deixar para trás o pouco que restou do corpo do garoto de olhos verdes e se aproximar dele, Sam. À medida que se aproxima, abrindo os braços como quem convida a um abraço, mais e mais parecido com o garoto de olhos verdes ele se torna. O rosto adorável do menino faz Sam se ajoelhar e estender os braços, oferecendo um abraço.

O menino de olhos verde pára diante de Sam e sorri. Sam vê o sorriso do menino se transformar em uma assustadora exibição de afiados dentes pontiagudos. O coração de Sam bate mais e mais acelerado à medida que o sonho se aproxima de seu clímax. O menino-monstro avança e crava com força os dentes na sua garganta. No sonho, Sam não tem tempo nem meios de gritar com a garganta dilacerada. Já no quarto de motel, um grito ecoa com o terror evidenciado no tom.

– Não, Dean. NãÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOo.

Sam acorda sobressaltado, suando frio, com os efeitos do álcool já dissipados pela adrenalina injetada em seu sangue pelo pesadelo. Levanta o tronco, pondo-se sentado na cama com as pernas estendidas e ainda encobertas pelo cobertor. E dá de cara com a realização de seu pesadelo. O grito assustou o ghoul e o fez instintivamente exibir os dentes de forma a intimidar o oponente, como faz um gato acuado. Os olhos verdes se destacam no rosto de traços animais do monstro.

O susto faz Sam se lançar para trás, contra o espaldar da cama. Sua mente ainda buscava uma forma de reação, quando a porta é derrubada com estrondo por Adam. O ghoul se afasta lentamente de Sam e se volta para Adam e Owen que entram com cautela no diminuto quarto. Ao ver a criatura, Owen se detém e dá um passo atrás.

Dean se sente novamente no pleno controle do corpo do ghoul. Suas feições suavizam enquanto ele tenta evitar o confronto direto com o irmão.

– Adam, não é o que você está pensando. Eu nunca faria algum mal ao Sam.

Adam só não entrou atirando porque não estava armado. Tudo que tinha era a faca de caça que mantinha presa ao cano alto da bota. O grosso do arsenal estava no porta-malas do Impala, indisponível no momento. Não ia perder tempo dialogando com o monstro. Nada do que dissesse ia fazer qualquer diferença. Mesmo que o ghoul retivesse memórias e sentimentos do garoto morto, ainda seria o monstro que o assassinara. Matara dois, agora era completar o serviço.

Owen Foley não conhecia Dean Milligan pessoalmente, mas a foto do garoto órfão saíra estampada na primeira página de todos os jornais da região e até nos noticiários de TV. Era ele, sem sombra de dúvida. Podia reconhecer seus traços mesmo em sua forma de monstro.

Todos os jornais relataram o estado em que o corpo do pai do garoto fora encontrado, com maior ou menor ênfase nos detalhes mórbidos. Ele, Owen, não precisava imaginar nada. Vira o que restara do corpo de Mark Levine. Na ocasião, acreditara que fora algum tipo de animal. O que mais podia pensar? Que fora um monstro que podia se passar por gente. Quem acreditaria que tal criatura pudesse existir se não a visse com seus próprios olhos? Ele estava vendo e ainda achava difícil acreditar.

Dean vê determinação nos olhos de Adam. Nunca o convenceria de quem realmente é.

Os olhos de Sam mostravam decepção. Mas, vê que ele está assimilando e aceitando os fatos como são. Em poucos segundos voltaria a ser o caçador que foi treinado para ser.

Os olhos de Owen passaram do espanto inicial para a total compreensão dos fatos. Owen. Dean podia reconhecê-lo dos encontros em outras realidades. Mas esse Owen era diferente dos outros que conheceu. Era mais duro, mais sofrido. E, em seus olhos, tampouco existia medo. Precisava se preocupar com ele também.

O amuleto. Estava em desvantagem, mas podia não ter outra chance. Precisava tirá-lo de Adam, que já estava com a faca de caça empunhada, pronto para um combate corpo a corpo. Não tinha escolha. Precisava enfrentá-lo.

Dean já descobrira que fisicamente era muito mais forte que sua estatura de menino sugeria. Agarra a única cadeira do quarto e a lança com violência contra Adam. Mais especificamente contra o braço que está empunhando a faca, tirando-o da postura de ataque. Mas, não espera a cadeira acertar o alvo. Lança-se contra Adam num salto que, sem sombra de dúvida, é instintivo para o ghoul. Uma espécie de salto mortal em que se lança para a frente, toca com as mãos no chão e se projeta de costas, com os pés na direção do adversário. Ele, Dean, não pensaria nesta forma de ataque.

Dean cai sobre Adam atingindo-o no tórax com os pés e buscando seu pescoço com os braços. O ghoul buscaria morder o pescoço do oponente, mas Dean apenas enfia a mão sob a gola da camisa de Adam e arranca o amuleto. O contato com a prata queima sua pele, obrigando-o a soltá-lo. Adam bate violentamente contra a parede e fica momentaneamente atordoado. Dean perde alguns segundos para se certificar que ele está bem. Mas, também para pegar de volta o amuleto, depois de envolver a mão com o tecido da camisa.

Dean se prepara para fugir, mas vê que Owen está bloqueando a porta com seu corpo, numa postura de zagueiro de _football_. Dean não pode deixar de pensar que ele não sobreviveria um minuto contra um verdadeiro ghoul. Bastaria se lançar diretamente contra ele e ambos despencariam no estacionamento. Owen dificilmente sobreviveria à queda.

Dean se posiciona diretamente na frente de Owen e espera que ele avance. Agarra-o então pelo braço e gira o corpo, lançando Owen contra Sam, que finalmente deixara o imobilismo e vinha em sua direção. Um novo salto mortal sobre o guarda-corpo da varanda e está no estacionamento.

Dean acreditava que já estava a salvo quando é pego de surpresa pelo ataque de Ashley. Ela, mais que Owen, era uma pessoa diferente nesta realidade. Nada da líder de torcida _patricinha_ preocupada em ser a mais popular e exibir o namorado mais desejado. Era uma garota sem frescuras, decidida e combativa. O ataque com gás de pimenta cega Dean e queima como fogo suas sensíveis mucosas das narinas e da garganta. Com dificuldade de respirar, ele investe contra Ashley e a empurra para trás, derrubando-a.

Seus ouvidos nem precisavam ser tão sensíveis para perceber a aproximação de Sam e de Owen. Owen grita um xingamento quando vê Ashley ser derrubada e se detém para ter certeza que a namorada está bem. Dean foge, tentando alcançar o Impala, perseguido por Sam.

Seus olhos, narinas e garganta ainda ardem terrivelmente. Mas, nada dói tanto quanto ouvir Sam dizer com ódio:

– Não vai escapar de mim, MONSTRO. Vou matá-lo nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça.

.

* * *

19.01.2014


	6. NA MIRA DO TIRA

**_7VERSE : SETE VIDAS_**

_SETE VIDAS __**VIDA 5**__: O MONSTRO INTERIOR_

**vida 5** CAPÍTULO 6

NA MIRA DO TIRA

.

* * *

.

Dean finalmente conseguiu despistar Sam, depois de levá-lo para bem longe de onde escondera o Impala. Não se sentia culpado por tirar o carro dos irmãos. Muito pelo contrário. O Impala era SEU. Não era de Sam e muito menos de Adam.

Aliás, descobrira que o gosto musical de Adam era ainda pior do que o de Sam. Country music. Pelo jeito, a história de vida de Adam não era exatamente igual à sua. Rodeios em lugar de shows de rock. Pobre Sam, tendo que agüentar longas horas de tortura ao lado de um irmão que gostava de escutar lixo.

O spray de pimenta e a longa corrida só serviram para aumentar ainda mais a fome do ghoul. Estava no seu limite. Felizmente, descobrira que podia aplacar a sede com água. Por um momento temeu que precisasse de sangue.

Precisava ficar longe de pessoas. Transformara-se numa ameaça. Num monstro a ser exterminado. Já fora extremamente difícil resistir ao instinto de saciar a fome matando Sam. Sam, que era seu irmão e a quem amava profundamente. Duvidava que pudesse resistir caso estivesse frente a frente com um estranho.

O certo seria não fugir. O certo seria ir ao encontro de Adam e implorar que ele metesse uma bala na sua cabeça. Aliás, nem precisaria implorar. Mas, não queria que fosse Sam que o matasse. Tinha certeza que Sam intuía que havia uma relação profunda entre eles. No fundo, Sam SABIA que eram irmãos. Não era justo que tivesse a sua morte na consciência.

Voltou a ser torturado pela fome. Estava próximo a um bosque. Talvez pudesse caçar um animal. Um cervo. Um coelho. Um .. RATO. Dean dá um salto e alcança o rato com uma rapidez que o surpreende. Antes mesmo que se desse conta, já tinha arrancado com os dentes a cabeça do bicho e mastigado. Em segundos, não restava mais nada do rato. Lambeu os lábios. DE-LI-CI-O-SO. MUITO melhor que bacon cheeseburgers. Agora, era só encontrar outro. E outro. E outro.

A população de ratos da região foi vítima de um verdadeiro massacre.

Depois de saciado, retirou com cuidado o amuleto do bolso e ficou olhando. Não se parecia com o seu nem com os que tivera contato em outras realidades. Eram sempre diferentes. Em todas as vezes, menos da última, em que o Trickster interveio, a travessia acontecera no início da noite, por volta das 21:00. Talvez se apenas ficasse escondido e aguardasse ..

– Sei o que está pensando, Dean. Mas, não é assim que funciona.

– Trickster?

– Só acaba quando tiver aprendido.

– Aprendido? O que você ACHA que tem para ME ENSINAR?

– Isso você saberá QUANDO TIVER APRENDIDO. O que posso dizer é que não acontecerá se simplesmente esperar o tempo passar. Vai esperar sentado. Porque não volta para dar um abraço em seus irmãos? Pode ser a sua última oportunidade. Afinal, nunca se pode ter certeza que alguém vai estar vivo no dia seguinte.

Tão repentinamente como surgiu, o Trickster desaparece. Malditos ele e seus enigmas. Que diabo ele quis dizer com isso?

.

Dean ficou com as palavras do Trickster martelando sua cabeça. Devia ir ver os irmãos porque _nunca se pode ter certeza que alguém vai estar vivo no dia seguinte_. Isso é SEMPRE verdade, mas o Trickster não falara por falar. Lembrou-se de quando lhe dissera que John Winchester seria morto por Jonathan Harvelle. Lembrou da dor de perder os dois. E agora? Viveria para sentir a dor de perder Sam? Adam? Os dois?

Não, se alguém tinha que morrer, que fosse ele. Viver, só para comer ratos pelo resto da vida? Por mais deliciosos que fossem - e só de pensar ficou com água na boca - não era isso que queria para si.

Por experiência própria, sabia agora que ghouls não precisavam matar humanos para se alimentarem. Mas, uma vez que DESEJASSEM matar humanos, tornavam-se uma ameaça terrível. A forma como eram dominados pelos instintos os faziam imprevisíveis e extremamente perigosos. Precisava proteger os irmãos. Matar ele mesmo os monstros. Depois, iria ao encontro de Adam e deixaria que fizesse o que era necessário.

.

* * *

.

– Agentes Jake Jones e Jared Bonham entrem por favor. O delegado Hayden os aguarda na sala de interrogatório. É uma sala maior e teremos mais privacidade. O investigador Robinson e os policiais Smith e Pawloski vão participar da reunião.

– Delegado Hayden. Senhores policiais.

– Agentes Jones e Bonham, sentem-se por favor. Antes de começarmos a nossa conversa, uma questão de ordem: gostaríamos que entregassem suas armas.

– Delegado, o senhor deve estar brincando. Somos agentes do FBI, não podemos entregar nossas armas para a polícia distrital.

– Sou obrigado a insistir no pedido, senhores Adam Winchester e Samuel Winchester. Suas armas, por favor.

Adam e Sam constatam que estavam, cada um deles, na mira das armas de dois policiais, sem contar o policial Levine e o delegado Hayden, que não sacaram as respectivas armas do coldre. Os irmãos se olham e, com gestos lentos que mostravam que não tentariam nada irrefletido, depositam as armas sobre a mesa. O delegado Hayden recolhe as armas e deposita sobre a mesa dossiês com informações sobre as atividades dos dois irmãos.

– Devem saber que fazer-se passar por agente federal é crime. Um entre os muitos que cometeram desde que entraram nesta cidade. Como comprar mercadorias e serviços com cartões de crédito clonados. Preciso continuar? O que tem a dizer em sua defesa?

– Nada, delegado. Não temos nada a declarar.

– Isso dito para um juiz junto com as provas que temos e são pelo menos dez anos atrás das grades em prisão federal. São poucos os que têm a coragem, ou melhor, a insensatez de espionar a polícia.

– Delegado, sabemos que não conseguiríamos convencer o juiz de nossas boas intenções. Assim como não temos ilusões de que iremos convencer os senhores. Portanto, respeitosamente, não temos nada a declarar.

– Pois nós, membros da força policial de La Grande, TEMOS algo a declarar. Enquanto estiverem aqui na cidade, receberão verba de consultoria especializada e eu e os policiais faremos uma vaquinha para pagar as demais despesas que precisem fazer. Não podemos permitir que fraudem as operadoras de cartão de crédito com nosso conhecimento.

– Não estou entendendo, delegado.

– Sabemos quem são e o que fazem. Precisamos de seu conhecimento especializado para acabar com os monstros que invadiram nossa cidade. Quando acabarmos com eles, vocês deixam a cidade e não voltam. Temos um acordo?

– Certamente.

– Sr. Samuel Winchester. Como está o menino Dean Milligan, que o senhor tomou sob sua guarda?

– Delegado, nem sei por onde começar. A verdade é que o garoto .. era .. é .. uma das criaturas que estamos combatendo. Elas podem assumir a forma de sua última presa. Da última pessoa que devoraram.

– Sabia disso quando a tomou sob custódia?

Sam balança negativamente a cabeça.

– Nem quero pensar no que poderia acontecer se esse MONSTRO tivesse sido colocado junto a outras crianças. Você pode ter salvo muitas vidas.

– Quer dizer .. que ACREDITA em mim? Realmente acredita quando digo que Dean Milligan é um dos monstros?

– Esqueceu que temos duas destas criaturas mortas no necrotério da cidade. E quanto ao garoto, temos uma testemunha. Alguém com quem temos fortes laços de amizade e em cuja palavra confiamos.

– Uma testemunha?

O policial abre a porta e Owen Foley e Ashley Madison entram na sala, para espanto de Adam e de Sam.

– Ontem, ao deixar vocês, viemos direto para cá e contamos tudo que aconteceu. O policial Levine teve um irmão que foi morto pelas criaturas e o delegado Hayden é pai de um rapaz que está desaparecido há mais de um mês. Os dois eram meus amigos. Meus melhores amigos. Eu e Ashley também queremos ajudar.

– Então eles descobriram quem somos através de vocês?

– Não. Eles já sabiam de tudo. Eu e a Ashley é que nunca imaginamos que vocês estavam usando nomes falsos para se passarem por agentes federais aqui na delegacia. Tudo que sabíamos é que vocês se chamam Adam e Sam e que são irmãos. Vocês são mesmo irmãos, não são? Ou são .. sabe .. amigos?

– Somos irmãos de verdade. Mas, nem todo mundo acredita quando nos registramos em motéis. Bem, voltando ao que interessa. Owen falou que eu corria perigo com Nathalie Helms.

– Nathalie Helms é uma mulher perigosa, disso temos certeza. É suspeita de inúmeros desaparecimentos que aconteceram na região nos últimos dez anos. Geralmente homens jovens de boa aparência e olhos claros. É voz corrente na região que pratica bruxaria.

– Muitos homens que saíram com ela de lugares como o Cassino _Hot Machine _nunca mais foram vistos. Existem as criaturas, mas existe algo mais acontecendo nesta cidade. Algo tão sinistro quanto e que acontece já há bastante tempo. Ela mostrou interesse pelo senhor, Sr. Adam Winchester. Poderíamos usar isso a nosso favor.

– Querem que eu sirva de isca?

– Não podemos obrigá-lo, é claro. O risco é muito grande e entenderemos se recusar.

– Não. Pelo contrário. Vou adorar ser voluntário.

– E a criatura que se passa pelo filho dos Milligan pode ter criado um vínculo com seu irmão. Owen escutou a criatura declarar que nunca faria mal ao senhor, Sr. Samuel Winchester. Pode nos dizer o porquê?

– A criatura estava apenas tentando fazer o Adam baixar a guarda. Eu tive sorte, só isso.

– Eu diria que teve MUITA sorte. Pelo que sabemos, o senhor estava adormecido e bêbado, ou seja, estava indefeso, e saiu vivo depois de quase quinze minutos à mercê da criatura. E, antes disso, o senhor pareceu verdadeiramente envolvido no drama do garoto. Emocionalmente envolvido, eu diria.

– Eu estou emocionalmente envolvido. Estou determinado a acabar com essa criatura. Agora é uma questão pessoal.

– É bom que estejam motivados. Sr. Adam, a polícia não pode agir diretamente contra Nathalie Helms. Você agirá com o apoio do policial Levine, mas ele não usará uniforme e negará que a corporação tivesse conhecimento se algo der errado. E também de Owen e Ashley. Eu não apoio a participação deles, mas acreditam que Kyle possa estar vivo e sei o quanto os dois podem ser teimosos.

– Certo.

– Samuel, você contará comigo, com o investigador Robinson e com os policiais Smith e Pawloski. Vamos acabar de uma vez com esses .. como é mesmo o nome? .. ghouls?

.

* * *

23.01.2014


	7. NO COVIL DOS GHOULS

**_7VERSE : SETE VIDAS_**

_SETE VIDAS __**VIDA 5**__: O MONSTRO INTERIOR_

**vida 5** CAPÍTULO 7

NO COVIL DOS GHOULS

.

* * *

.

Nathalie Helms voltou contrariada para casa. Mas que isso, FURIOSA. Não estava acostumada a ser deixada sozinha num bar por um homem porque _O IRMÃO PRECISAVA DELE_. A primeira coisa que ordenaria quando o tivesse sob seu controle é que decapitasse o tal irmão e lhe trouxesse a cabeça desse irmão numa bandeja.

Não tivera tempo de perguntar o nome do homem, mas era um forasteiro. Devia estar hospedado num hotel na cidade ou, mais provavelmente, num motel barato de beira de estrada, a julgar pelas roupas ordinárias que usava. Era só acionar seus informantes.

Ele não era o primeiro homem que despertava nela a certeza de estar novamente frente a frente com o maldito Iάσων. Com quantas mulheres o maldito se deitara? Quantos descendentes dele ainda caminhavam sobre a Terra? Quantos mais ela teria que torturar e matar?

Mas, antes, arrancaria deste todo o prazer que Iάσων lhe negou. Apagaria dele qualquer outra motivação. Ele existiria apenas para satisfazê-la e somente pelo tempo que a satisfizesse.

Kyle Hayden se aproxima de Nathalie Helms queimando de desejo, mas aguardando submisso à permissão para tocá-la. Há mais de um mês que Nathalie Helms ocupa todos os espaços de sua mente. Desejo, paixão, ciúme, medo de perdê-la. Tudo junto, o tempo todo. Dormia e acordava pensando nela. Sonhava com ela. Sonhos eróticos e sonhos românticos. Estava definhando. O que comia, geralmente durante os jogos eróticos, não era o suficiente para mantê-lo. Já estava fraco demais para manter uma rodada de sexo mais longa.

Nathalie Helms sorri ao ver o estado deplorável a que o desejado capitão do melhor time de football universitário da cidade fora reduzido. Sorriu ao imaginar uma foto dele neste estado indigente sendo postada nas redes sociais. Na reação de horror das garotas dos seus vários fã-clubes. No desespero do delegado pai do rapaz. Agradeceu mentalmente ao delegado por ele ter um filho tão bonito. Dera à sua vingança momentos de genuíno prazer.

O rapaz não ia chegar vivo ao fim daquele dia. Ele até durara muito. Seis semanas. A maioria não durava três. Ela trocava de bom grado qualquer prazer que pudesse obter do sexo com ele pelo prazer de vê-lo - literalmente - MORRER de amor por ela. E ela já tinha encontrado alguém para substituí-lo. Alguém que ela adoraria consumir. Alguém que ela adoraria DEVORAR.

Uma última vez. Depois Kyle Hayden se tornaria alimento para seus ghouls. Eles estavam fazendo um trabalho tão bom de aterrorizar a cidade que mereciam um agrado. Ghouls. Sempre tão famintos. Não esperavam nem mesmo que a vítima estivesse morta.

.

Nathalie chama Kyle para sua cama. Por um segundo ele se sente o mais feliz dos homens.

.

Kyle desaba após chegar ao orgasmo e Nathalie ordena que seja levado para um anexo afastado da propriedade e deixado lá. As portas da mansão estavam definitivamente fechadas para ele.

Ele estava febril e começava a delirar.

Logo a fome, o frio ou os ghouls que circulavam livremente na propriedade acabariam com ele.

.

* * *

.

Ainda não amanhecera. Dean, o ghoul, já tinha saciado sua fome. Estava de carro, tinha um verdadeiro arsenal no porta-malas e, na memória, informações importantes da investigação policial obtidas do laptop de Sam. Ia atrás do ninho dos ghouls no norte da cidade.

Seguiu pela estrada de terra onde dois policiais avistaram um grupo de quatro ghouls. Sam tinha feito todo o trabalho de pesquisa no Google Maps e fizera anotações sobre o trajeto. Ultrapassou o ponto e seguiu até o final da estrada de terra, quando esta virava uma trilha no mato. Estacionou em um ponto em que era difícil ver o carro para quem vinha ou voltava pela trilha.

Amanhecia. Abriu o porta-malas e apanhou um facão longo, uma faca de caça dentada e o rifle winchester 1892. Voltou a se sentir ele mesmo. Caçador e não caça.

Acreditava que seu olfato acurado lhe permitiria localizar outros ghouls, mesmo quando estivessem fora de seu campo de visão. Mas, sabia que tinha que tomar cuidado. Se isso fosse verdade, eles, mais facilmente ainda, poderiam localizá-lo.

A Mansão Helms. Cercada de altos muros em toda a extensão e cerca eletrificada no topo do muro. Câmaras cobrindo o perímetro. No entanto, havia ghouls do lado de dentro dos muros. Muitos deles. Uma quantidade muito maior que imaginara. Estava certo. Podia senti-los pelo cheiro, embora estivessem distantes e houvesse um muro entre eles. Tinha que ter cuidado com a direção do vento.

A presença dos ghouls podia significar que a dona da Mansão e os empregados estivessem mortos, talvez substituídos por ghouls. A Mansão era o lugar perfeito para o ninho. Uma propriedade particular imensa, isolada e protegida de olhos curiosos. Um lugar onde a polícia não ousaria entrar sem um mandato judicial.

Dean não precisava de mandato judicial. O muro era alto, mas não tão alto quanto algumas das árvores que cresciam a apenas alguns metros dele. Subiu numa delas e saltou. Nem teve graça. Entraria com facilidade mesmo que ainda fosse apenas o velho Dean. Seus olhos logo perceberam os sensores de perímetro: os feixes infravermelhos que emitiam eram perfeitamente visíveis para ele. Havia câmaras também do lado de dentro, mas eram poucas e não cobriam toda a área.

Decidiu seguir direto para a Casa Grande, que ficava no centro geográfico da propriedade, há cerca de 2 km do muro. Não cruzou com nenhum ghoul no caminho, mas os sentiu próximos em várias ocasiões. Um. Outros três. Outro. Outro. Mais dois. Não tinha mais dúvidas. Encontrara o ninho.

.

De onde estava, já podia ver a porta da frente da Casa Grande. A porta se abre. Saem dois homens arrastando um terceiro. Homens. Todos os três. Disso, tinha certeza absoluta graças a seus sentidos aperfeiçoados. Seguiu os três sem ser visto nem por eles nem por outros ghouls. Entraram em um anexo afastado da Casa Grande, em péssimo estado de conservação. Sem porta. Janelas com vidros quebrados. Rachaduras. Os dois homens saíram, deixando o terceiro lá. Aparentemente voltavam para a Casa Grande.

Entrou, com cuidado, empunhando o rifle. Nada além de um sujeito em péssimo estado. Morrendo. Subnutrido e desidratado. Febril. Olhou de perto e estremeceu. KYLE HAYDEN? Impossível não ficar chocado com o seu atual estado. Lembrou-se dele de outras realidades. Forte e confiante. Lembrou de quando puxou o corpo dele contra o seu no vestiário deserto, em sua outra VIDA. Droga, será que seria para sempre assombrado por esta lembrança?

Tentaria salvá-lo. Mas, não podia se deixar levar pelo sentimentalismo. Não naquele momento. Estava em inferioridade numérica. Precisava matar os ghouls e salvar seus irmãos. ELES eram sua prioridade absoluta. Com a faca fez um pequeno corte no braço de Kyle. O sangue atrairia os ghouls.

Arrependeu-se imediatamente. Fora irresponsável. Não sabia se podia com todos. Pior, o cheiro de sangue o estava embriagando, tirando-o do controle. O rapaz já não estava seguro nem mesmo se ele fosse o único ghoul do lugar.

Mas, estava feito. Não havia mais como controlar os acontecimentos.

.

Dean foi rápido e implacável. Os dois primeiros ghouls que entraram no anexo foram decapitados. Mas, os seguintes não se deixariam enganar. O sangue ghoul derramado tinha seu próprio cheiro inconfundível. Era a hora de usar a winchester. Partir para cima deles, antes que se aproximassem do anexo. Uma vez que estivessem dentro, teria que se preocupar não só consigo mesmo, mas também com Kyle.

Dean se faz visível alguns metros na frente da porta do anexo e espera. Três tiros em sequência. Três ghouls a menos para se preocupar. Os tiros foram certeiros na testa. Sempre fora um bom atirador, mas agora podia ver nitidamente a uma distância duas vezes maior. Se ghouls usassem armas seriam assassinos perfeitos.

Um tiro de rifle podia ser facilmente escutado da Casa Grande. E não fora um único tiro. Os tiros se sucediam. Nathalie se pôs em alerta. Enviou seus seguranças. Homens enfeitiçados que matariam e morreriam por ela. As ordens eram claras. Desarmar e trazer os invasores até ela. Estava furiosa com a ousadia. Mas, também estava curiosa. Nem lembrava mais da última vez que fora desafiada. Ainda mais em sua própria casa.

Dean conseguira acertar mais três, mas, agora que os ghouls estavam alerta, tudo seria mais difícil. Eles o estavam cercando. Precisou recuar para o anexo. Os seguranças humanos se aproximavam armados. Atirou na perna do primeiro. O sangue atrairia os ghouls contra ele e, com sorte, também contra os outros.

Entrou no anexo a tempo de explodir a cabeça de um ghoul que estava prestes a rasgar a garganta de Kyle. Quando se virou, três saltaram sobre ele, lançando-o contra o chão. Rosnou na forma de ghoul, mas era só o que podia fazer. Estava imobilizado. E a cada momento chegavam mais. Estava perdido. Não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer por Kyle. Ele seria estraçalhado. Devia tê-lo posto a salvo em primeiro lugar. Falhara também com os irmãos. Matara nove, mas eram dezenas de ghouls. Um pequeno exército.

Os seguranças e os ghouls abriram caminho para a passagem de Nathalie Helms. A feiticeira ordena que coloquem Dean de pé e o examina com a experiência de 3300 anos.

– Um ghoul que acredita ser humano? Agindo por conta própria. Interessante. Mas, quem você acredita que é? O menino Milligan não tinha esta familiaridade com armas. Quem veio você vingar?

Dean permanece calado, fuzilando a mulher com os olhos.

– Se prefere, pode ser da maneira mais difícil. Torna tudo mais divertido. Sua última chance, ghoul. Estava mesmo protegendo o humano?

Silêncio.

– Quanto a isso, é fácil ter uma resposta. Você mesmo vai devorar o humano. Depois disso, trataremos da sua punição.

– Não vou fazer nada disso.

– NÃO? Está dizendo que NÃO VAI devorar o humano? Vamos testar sua força de vontade, ghoul. Tragam os dois.

Dean e Kyle são levados para o subsolo da Casa Grande e trancados juntos numa espécie de masmorra. Nathalie perfura pessoalmente a coxa direita e o braço esquerdo de Kyle com a faca de caça de Dean, antes de trancar a porta. O cheiro do sangue que escorre abundantemente dos ferimentos ameaça tirar Dean do controle. Kyle está caído. Já estava mesmo muito fraco. A perda de sangue faz com que perca a consciência.

Dean já começava a sentir fome. Ainda controlável, mas ia apertar. Precisava sair dali enquanto ainda estava no comando de seus atos.

– Talvez eu devesse transformá-lo em humano antes de matá-lo.

– PODE ME TRANSFORMAR EM HUMANO?

– Claro, seria muito fácil. É isso que realmente quer, não é? Ser humano? Mesmo que seja apenas para MORRER como humano. MAS NÃO, VAI MORRER COMO O GHOUL SUJO QUE É.

– BRUXA MALDITA.

Nathalie gargalha como seria esperado de uma bruxa num filme classe B.

.

* * *

**AVISO DE SPOILER**:

Kyle Hayden é personagem importante em VIDA 3, onde se tornou objeto do desejo do Dean gay daquela realidade. As lembranças deste envolvimento atormentaram o Dean pai de família de VIDA 4.

* * *

01.02.2014


	8. O CORAÇÃO DO HOMEM AMADO

**_7VERSE : SETE VIDAS_**

_SETE VIDAS __**VIDA 5**__: O MONSTRO INTERIOR_

**vida 5** CAPÍTULO 8

O CORAÇÃO DO HOMEM AMADO

.

* * *

.

DELEGACIA DE LA GRANDE

.

Os irmãos Winchester começaram contando aos policiais tudo o que sabiam sobre ghouls. Que o nome significa demônio em árabe e que existem referências a eles em lendas antigas de tribos nômades do deserto. Que foram se espalhando pelo mundo a partir do Oriente Médio. Que chegaram à Europa Oriental por volta do ano 800. Floresta Negra, na Alemanha, em 1300. Inglaterra em 1600. Nova Inglaterra, nos Estados Unidos, em 1720.

Que se alimentam de carne humana, normalmente cadáveres. Que há registros de ataques a vivos, embora relativamente raros.

Uma explicação possível é que há poucos registros porque poucos sobreviveram para contar. Ghouls são predadores eficientes e atacam em grupo. Como hienas, se valem da superioridade numérica e escolhem para vítimas aqueles não têm condições de oferecer uma resistência efetiva. Fazem desaparecer as evidências, devorando o corpo por inteiro, inclusive ossos. Formam bandos e andam em grupos. Algumas lendas falam em grupos familiares. Essa é uma característica que os distingue de outras criaturas sobrenaturais: uma organização social.

Por outro lado, existem numerosos relatos de avistamentos de ghouls em cemitérios e, em períodos de guerra, em campos de batalha. Em alguns lugares e épocas, teria havido até mesmo uma coexistência tolerada entre homens e ghouls. Desde que estes se mantivessem afastados da área urbana ou escondidos dentro dos limites de um cemitério. E enquanto não atacassem os habitantes locais.

O transmorfismo é outra possível explicação. A capacidade de assumirem a aparência e de reproduzirem traços de personalidade da vítima devorada talvez distorça as estatísticas de mortes causadas por ghouls. Podem assumir temporariamente a identidade da vítima de forma que o desaparecimento definitivo acaba sendo atribuído a outras causas ou como tendo ocorrido em lugares que não comprometam a segurança do bando.

Os Winchester não souberam responder à pergunta mais inquietante de todas. Se seria possível um ghoul assumir em definitivo a vida de sua vítima. Se era possível que existissem localidades habitadas exclusivamente por ghouls sob a aparência humana. As consequências disso eram assustadoras.

É possível também que avistamentos em cemitérios e casos de violação de túmulos fossem atribuídos a ghouls e os ataques a vivos a outros tipos de criaturas. Ghouls não estão na lista dos monstros mais populares. Pelo menos, não na América. A maioria dos americanos não os conhece nem como mito.

Pessoas desaparecem todos os dias sem que nunca mais se ouça falar delas. Mesmo considerando somente o território americano, são centenas de casos. É difícil dizer quantas destas pessoas são vítimas de monstros, dos quais os ghouls são apenas mais uma espécie, se é que esse termo se aplica a criaturas sobrenaturais. É impossível dizer com certeza que tipo de monstro é responsável por qual morte.

A identificação é muitas vezes, por exclusão. Ghouls, diferentemente de vampiros, devoram a carne. Compartilham a capacidade de transmorfismo com metamorfos, mas passam pelo teste das câmeras e aparentemente precisam devorar a vítima para assumir sua identidade. Sua forma original é humanóide, mas as proporções dos membros em relação ao corpo não são humanas. Lembram o Gollum cinematográfico da saga O Senhor dos Anéis, numa versão ainda mais monstruosa. Os ghouls abatidos em La Grande apresentavam uma forma intermediária entre a sua forma original e a humana.

O certo é que ghouls se alimentam também - ou principalmente - de cadáveres, e que muitos vivem escondidos em cemitérios. É natural, portanto, que fosse lá que os Winchester fossem procurar as criaturas quando chegaram à cidade.

Os irmãos contaram com detalhes a experiência de conviverem por três dias com o ghoul que se passava por Dean Milligan. Acreditavam que a criatura mantinha pelo menos parte das memórias da vítima. Só isso poderia explicar a habilidade que demonstrou em se passar por humano e de manipulá-los emocionalmente.

As habilidades físicas. Os Winchester narraram o que sabiam a partir de lendas e o que observaram nos enfrentamentos que tiveram em La Grande. Cemitério Distrital. Casa dos Milligan. Blue Mountains Motel. Que são muito mais ágeis e fortes que sua aparência esquálida e desconjuntada faz supor. Força e agilidade que mantêm quando assumem outra aparência.

Por fim, o mais importante: como matá-los. Por sorte, é possível matá-los com balas comuns. Não são necessárias balas de prata, embora a prata os queime. As lendas os classificam como mortos-vivos, mas eles não se decompõem e são muito mais ágeis que zumbis. As lendas não os descrevem como homens transformados.

§

Foi a vez dos policiais contarem suas experiências pessoais com ghouls. O histórico de desaparecimentos não esclarecidos na região é antigo, mas nenhum novo caso fora reportado em quatro anos. Boatos, suspeitas e histórias, muitas envolvendo Nathalie Helms, mas nenhum caso que tenha resultado em investigação policial. Os relatos de avistamentos de estranhas criaturas ressurgiram oito meses antes, mas a primeira vítima confirmada foi Mark Levine, irmão do policial Hal Levine, e aconteceu há quatro meses. O policial Levine escutou em silêncio os colegas contarem os detalhes, mesmo aqueles que não foram divulgados à imprensa.

Perder um irmão. Adam e Sam podiam entender perfeitamente o silêncio sofrido do policial Levine.

O inspetor Robinson perseguiu e atirou contra um ghoul no limite norte da cidade, três meses antes, quando investigava o desaparecimento de uma menina. Poucos dias depois, Pawloski e Smith avistaram quatro deles próximos de um galpão abandonado numa estrada de terra que ladeia a propriedade de Nathalie Helms, mas os ghouls se dispersaram quando avistaram o carro da polícia.

E tinha o minucioso trabalho de investigação coordenado pelo policial Levine, que reforçava os indícios que o ninho das criaturas era ao norte da cidade, em algum lugar na vasta região de bosques entre o Cemitério Distrital e a propriedade de Nathalie Helms. Era o resultado da compilação de incidentes denunciados à polícia ou à imprensa e entrevistas com centenas de pessoas que moravam nas proximidades dos lugares destes incidentes.

Discutiram as informações do relatório e as estratégias que adotariam. Discutiram também a conveniência de se dividirem em dois grupos e atuarem em duas frentes simultâneas.

§

O policial Levine escutava, mas os seus pensamentos estavam longe dali. A morte do irmão abrira uma ferida tão funda em seu peito que ele acreditava que ela nunca cicatrizaria. A ligação entre eles era muito forte. Embora não demonstrasse o tempo todo, amava muito aquele irmão. Eles se completavam. Quem visse os dois lado a lado acreditava que existia uma grande diferença de idade entre eles. Mas, não. Eram gêmeos. Gêmeos muito diferentes em aparência e personalidade. Mark era luz, ele era sombra. A presença do irmão o suavizava. Sem o irmão por perto, temia ser engolido pela escuridão.

§

Os Winchester almoçaram com o delegado Hayden, que chorou ao falar do inferno particular que ele e a esposa estavam vivendo desde que o filho desaparecera. Disse que continuava tocando a vida somente porque acreditava que estava exatamente onde poderia fazer mais para encontrar o filho e para impedir que outros pais passassem pelo mesmo.

Tentara com o juiz distrital um mandato para revistar a propriedade de Nathalie Helms, mas o pedido fora recusado por falta de indícios fortes que o justificassem. A Sra. Helms era influente não só na região, mas também nas esferas estadual e federal. E a sua influência só crescia.

Existia toda uma rede que a protegia e a mantinha informada de qualquer ação ou investigação contra ela. A mulher tinha defensores ferrenhos, que reagiam indignados a qualquer menção negativa a ela. Um deles era o juiz distrital. Ele passara a criar uma série de embaraços legais à ação da polícia desde que o pedido de revista fora feito. O delegado vira os olhos do juiz. O homem parecia enfeitiçado.

§

Na parte da tarde, os Winchester deram um treinamento relâmpago de técnicas de defesa pessoal e de combate corpo a corpo aos policiais. É óbvio que todos tinham o treinamento padrão da polícia. O que os Winchester pretendiam era treiná-los em técnicas menos ortodoxas. Lutar com monstros não era o mesmo que dominar criminosos. Era sempre uma luta de vida ou morte. Era matar ou morrer.

O uso bem-sucedido de gás de pimenta por Ashley também seria aproveitado em caso de um corpo a corpo. Como não havia sprays para todos, os disponíveis ficariam com Ashley, Owen, o investigador Robinson e o policial Smith. O único taser disponível ficaria com o policial Pawloski.

Ainda naquela noite poriam o plano em prática e cada um tinha uma tarefa bem definida. As de Adam e Sam era servirem de isca.

.

* * *

.

MANSÃO HELMS

.

Nathalie Helms entra no quarto proibido. Ninguém que já tenha entrado no aposento viveu para revelar o que está ali guardado. Uma serviçal mantém a caixa de cristal e tudo o mais imaculadamente limpo, mas esta não conta. Um feitiço de obediência cega já seria o suficiente, mas Nathalie não quis arriscar. Gostava da forma tradicional. Nada melhor que uma analfabeta com a língua cortada para garantir que seu segredo permaneceria a salvo.

Com feitiçaria, só conseguira chegar até aquele ponto. Agora precisava ter paciência e esperar que a ciência dos homens ultrapassasse os limites da velha magia. Talvez em cinquenta anos seja possível, talvez até antes. E mesmo que fossem cem anos, o que era aquilo pra ela, que já esperara tanto?

Gostava de vê-lo pulsar. Gostava de sua cor, vermelho sangue. Considerava aquele o seu maior tesouro. A realização literal de seu maior desejo. Ter para si, somente para si, o coração do homem que um dia amara. Um dia, aquele coração lhe traria de volta o homem a quem pertencera.

O toque do celular a tirou de seu doce transe e a fez desejar matar pessoalmente o impertinente que ousara interromper esse sublime momento de intimidade com o SEU homem. Era o segurança que vigiava o ghoul que queria ser humano. Ela própria ordenara que ligasse assim que o ghoul sucumbisse aos instintos. Mas, isso não salvaria o segurança de virar comida de ghoul.

.

Nathalie olha com cautela pela estreita fresta gradeada da cela. O ghoul parecia ter perdido toda a arrogância que demonstrara há pouquíssimo tempo atrás. Voltara à aparência animalesca típica da espécie. Mas, mantivera aqueles desconcertantes olhos verdes.

O rosto, mãos e braços e, principalmente, a boca do ghoul atrevido estavam sujos de sangue. Nathalie sorriu. Menos de uma hora. Ghouls não eram conhecidos por sua força de vontade.

Observou quando o ghoul recuou até o canto da cela, se encolheu e abraçou as próprias pernas. Tomara afinal consciência que devorara o humano que sabe-se lá porquê decidira proteger. Patético.

Podia ver uma grande mancha de sangue no chão, fragmentos de ossos sem carne e pedaços rasgados de roupas empapados de sangue. Quanto às roupas, não havia dúvidas sobre quem havia sido o dono. Sorriu.

Nathalie lembrou do Kyle Hayden de pouco antes da primeira noite de amor que tiveram. Sua beleza orgulhosa. Seu olhar de adoração. Suas juras de amor eterno. Naquele momento, ele ainda irradiava força e confiança. Tão diferente do Kyle da noite anterior. Um homem inseguro e suplicante. Quebrado. Um trapo não muito diferente daqueles que via no chão frio da cela. Ele beirava o ridículo, buscando desesperadamente a sua atenção e balbuciando o quanto a amava. Como a repetição daquilo tudo a aborrecia e entediava. Felizmente .. acabava um dia. Mesmo que fosse para recomeçar logo depois.

Seus contatos já tinham lhe trazido notícias sobre o forasteiro. Adam WINCHESTER, era o nome. Seu humor mudou. O teria ainda aquela noite. Ele nunca a deixaria. Homem algum jamais voltaria a abandoná-la. O pensamento deixou-a feliz.

– MATE O GHOUL. LENTA e DO-LO-RO-SA-MEN-TE. Comece com um tiro em cada perna. Depois nos braços. Quero que sangre até a morte e que morra em agonia. Depois, limpe a cela.

Quando chegou ao topo da escada escutou os dois primeiros tiros. E o horrível grito de dor do ghoul.

.

* * *

.

BANGALORE, ÍNDIA

.

– Tenho que reconhecer que está cada vez mais divertido.

– Os humanos são muito interessantes.

– Não todos. Mas, agora entendo seu interesse NESTE em particular.

– Dean Winchester é muito especial.

– Satisfeito com o que viu?

– Muito. Mas, não foi surpresa. Já esperava por algo assim.

– A bruxa tem estilo. É adoravelmente passional. Admiro isso.

– Decididamente, ela não faz meu tipo. E ela não é nem de longe linda como você.

.

* * *

ESCLARECIMENTOS:

Nathalie Helms pretende um dia trazer à vida seu falecido marido por clonagem de células do coração mantido vivo por feitiçaria há 3300 anos.

Quem não leu as VIDAS anteriores, não vai entender exatamente o que está acontecendo com o policial Levine.

* * *

09.02.2014


	9. RESGATADO DO INFERNO

**_7VERSE : SETE VIDAS_**

_SETE VIDAS __**VIDA 5**__: O MONSTRO INTERIOR_

**vida 5** CAPÍTULO 9

RESGATADO DO INFERNO

.

* * *

AGORA

O Impala preto parou na entrada do Hospital Distrital e o garoto louro de olhar decidido deixou o banco do motorista e abriu a porta traseira direita do veículo. Diversas pessoas o reconheceram. Muitos paravam e apontavam de longe. Mesmo quem passava sem parar, olhava espantado e demonstrava indignação. Sabiam que o garoto acabara de passar por um trauma, mas isso não mudava o fato que ele era um garoto e não tinha idade legal para dirigir.

Um segurança do hospital se aproximou e o interpelou em tom exaltado, mas o garoto não se deixou intimidar. Só então o segurança viu que havia alguém no banco traseiro do carro. Um rapaz louro embrulhado num cobertor. Sua aparência era péssima. O segurança voltou correndo para o hospital para trazer ajuda para transportar o rapaz até o setor de emergências. Qualquer um que visse o rosto do rapaz desacordado diagnosticaria que o estado dele era crítico.

O que surpreendeu a todos que acompanhavam a cena foi a facilidade com que o garoto carregava o rapaz desacordado no colo, em direção da porta principal do hospital. Mesmo abatido, o rapaz era muito maior e, presumivelmente, muito pesado para ele. Mas o garoto o carregava como se não pesasse nada.

Diante da recusa do garoto de entregar o rapaz ferido aos cuidados dos enfermeiros na entrada do hospital, estes abriram caminho para que o garoto seguisse com ele para o setor de emergência. O normal era dar entrada e preencher a papelada com o número do seguro social, mas não havia tempo a perder com burocracia. O estado do rapaz era crítico. Além disso, todos sabiam de quem se tratava. O filho do delegado de polícia já era uma celebridade local muito antes de estampar as manchetes dos jornais como desaparecido.

Kyle Hayden tinha perdido muito peso e estava subnutrido e desidratado. Tinha dois horríveis ferimentos recentes feitos com objeto cortante, no braço esquerdo e na coxa direita. Torniquetes tinham sido improvisados com pedaços rasgados de roupa. Apesar de improvisados, foram feito com técnica e evitaram que a perda de sangue fosse fatal. O corpo todo do rapaz estava sujo de sangue e, grudado no sangue que cobria seu corpo, havia todo tipo de sujeira, principalmente terra e pedaços de folhas mortas. O risco de infecção era enorme.

O garoto colocou o rapaz num dos leitos do setor de emergência e, com a atenção de todos na enfermaria voltada para o atendimento do rapaz, se afastou discretamente e desapareceu. Sabia que teria mais dificuldade para sair do que tivera para entrar e ele não podia ficar para dar explicações. O prédio tinha apenas três andares. Subiu ao telhado, saltou para laje da marquise sobre o recuo para carros da entrada principal do hospital e apareceu ao lado do Impala. Entrou no carro e saiu do estacionamento do hospital rumo à interestadual cantando pneus, antes que os seguranças pudessem fazer qualquer coisa.

O delegado Hayden foi avisado que o filho estava vivo e que fora deixado no Hospital Distrital logo depois de voltar do almoço. Resolveu não tumultuar o treinamento que os irmãos Winchester tinham começado a ministrar com a notícia do reaparecimento do filho. Era SEU filho. Iria ao hospital de qualquer maneira. Ele mesmo cuidaria disso. O treinamento era importante para a operação e a operação era importante para afastar de vez os monstros que ameaçavam a cidade.

Sua chegada ao hospital coincidiu com a chegada da esposa e ambos foram conduzidos direto para a UTI. Kyle já tinha sido lavado. Estava sedado e recebendo soro com antibióticos na veia. Se ele conseguisse vencer a desidratação aguda e a infecção, tinha grandes chances de se recuperar totalmente. As horas seguintes seriam decisivas.

As primeiras horas foram terrivelmente difíceis. Mesmo sedado, Kyle se debatia o tempo todo. A febre subira muito. Fora necessário imergir o rapaz em água gelada para impedir que sua temperatura corporal ultrapassasse 43 C. Os exames mostravam que a infecção continuava progredindo. Ele delirava e repetia sem parar o nome que costumava chamar a bruxa na intimidade: Nath.

As primeiras boas notícias demoraram a surgir. Já eram quase 17:00 quando o delegado conseguiu se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o destino imediato do filho. Só então soube que o filho fora trazido ao hospital pelo filho dos Milligan. Não havia mais como tratar o caso como um problema pessoal. Meia hora depois, a polícia e os Winchester estavam no hospital em busca de pistas.

.

– O que acha disso tudo, Sam?

– Não sei, Adam. Não sei mesmo. Está dando um nó na minha cabeça.

– Ele teve a oportunidade de matar você e não o fez. Agora resgata o filho do delegado e o deixa num hospital. Pelo que sabemos, o rapaz estava coberto de sangue. Mesmo assim, ele conseguiu se controlar. Pelo menos por enquanto está vencendo os instintos do ghoul.

– Sabemos que absorveu as memórias do garoto Milligan. Aparentemente o garoto tinha fortes convicções éticas. O Dean Milligan que sobrevive dentro dele está lutando contra os instintos assassinos do _ghoul_.

– Mas, continua sendo um _ghoul_. Um monstro assassino. Nada que faça mudará isso.

– Dean Milligan era muito especial. Eu faria o impossível para salvá-lo. Mas, como salvar alguém que já morreu?

.

.

ANTES

Desde que fora trancado na cela com Kyle Hayden, Dean travava uma batalha desigual contra seus sentidos e instintos. O cheiro do sangue era inebriante. Se não tivesse feito um banquete com ratos poucas horas antes, seria impossível resistir. O rapaz era um estranho, não tinha nenhum vínculo com ele e ele cheirava como uma iguaria fina. À medida que as horas passassem e a fome apertasse, não conseguiria resistir.

A quem queria enganar? O rapaz NÃO ERA um estranho. O vínculo existia. Dean sabia que só conseguiria se ver como humano enquanto não sucumbisse à fera interior. Para permanecer humano tinha que superar seus preconceitos e reconhecer aquele vínculo. Agarrar-se a ele.

Houve um momento, numa realidade muito diferente, que Kyle Hayden fora importante para ele, fora especial, despertara sentimentos nele. Precisava aceitar e usar isso para ter forças para superar a tentação que o cheiro de sangue representava.

Tinha que esquecer o constrangimento que rever aquele rapaz semidespido lhe causava, as lembranças que reavivava e a vontade infantil de fazer desaparecer de uma vez por todas com tudo que fosse relacionado com aquela lembrança inconveniente. Ou perderia a batalha e talvez a guerra.

A primeira providência era retirar o rapaz do campo de visão de quem quer que olhasse pela abertura da porta da cela. O que estava planejando dependia que o rapaz não fosse visto em nenhuma circunstância.

Retirou o pesado casaco e a camisa. Encontrou um lenço limpo no bolso da calça e o apertou contra o ferimento da coxa do rapaz. Rasgou a própria camisa em tiras e com ela improvisou torniquetes para parar a hemorragia. Acomodou Kyle num canto da cela o mais confortavelmente que pode. Permitiu-se olhar para ele com carinho. Ele estava inacreditavelmente abatido. A bruxa maldita tinha literalmente sugado a vida dele.

Para o que pretendia fazer precisava das roupas que Kyle estava usando. Estava frio, ele estava muito fraco, mas não tinha jeito. Dean despe Kyle com cuidado, rasga as roupas do rapaz e as esfrega no sangue empoçado no chão. Havia fragmentos de ossos espalhados pela cela. Trouxe-os para o campo visual da abertura da porta. Recolocou o casaco. O mais difícil foi se sujar com o sangue de Kyle e resistir à tentação de prová-lo.

O resto era fazer um teatrinho. Estava acostumado a representar e a improvisar. Não era afinal o que fazia ao se passar por agente do FBI, agente sanitário e até padre. Escutou as ordens de Nathalie Helms. Quando o segurança entrou na cela, arrancou-lhe a arma e deu dois tiros para o teto. O grito pavoroso que deu escondeu o ataque ao segurança. Amarrou os pés e braços do segurança desacordado com tiras de sua camisa. Já tinha havido mortes demais.

Retornou com Kyle ao anexo e o banhou com o sangue dos _ghouls_ que decapitara. Ajudaria a esconder o cheiro de sangue humano. O rapaz estava nu. Cobriu-o com um cobertor que encontrara e voltou para onde escondera o carro. O mais importante naquele momento era chegar a um hospital.

.

.

DEPOIS

Nathalie Helms fora avisada por um de seus informantes que Kyle Hayden dera entrada no Hospital Distrital. Ela espumava de ódio. Reuniu todo o seu exército de _ghouls_.

– Hoje à noite, vocês serão levados ao Hospital Distrital. Vão matar Kyle Hayden e quem quer que se ponha no caminho. Melhor ainda. MATEM TODOS que lá estiverem.

.

* * *

ESCLARECIMENTO:

O diálogo do Trickster/Loki com Kälï do final do capítulo anterior refere-se às ações descritas neste capítulo em ANTES e não ao que Nathalie Helms pensou ter acontecido no capítulo anterior. A admiração de Kälï é por Dean-ghoul ter elaborado a farsa que enganou a bruxa.

* * *

20.02.2014


	10. A BATALHA DO HOSPITAL (PARTE I)

**_7VERSE : SETE VIDAS_**

_SETE VIDAS **VIDA 5**: O MONSTRO INTERIOR_

**vida 5** CAPÍTULO 10

A BATALHA DO HOSPITAL (PARTE I)

.

* * *

.

Owen e Ashley correram para o hospital assim que ficaram sabendo que Kyle reaparecera. Felicidade, de reencontrá-lo vivo. Choque, de ver o estado em que se encontrava. Revolta, contra quem fora capaz de fazer aquilo. Ashley abraça Owen e chora, mas era um choro de raiva. A vontade que tinha era de matar quem fora capaz de fazer aquilo com o amigo. E nada a convenceria que a bruxa não era a culpada por tudo.

A febre tinha passado e Kyle dormia profundamente. Lentamente, seu corpo começava a vencer a infecção. Com as esperanças renovadas, o delegado Hayden finalmente convenceu a esposa a descansar por algumas horas em casa. Owen passaria a noite no hospital e os avisaria se houvesse alguma mudança no quadro clínico de Kyle.

Adam e o policial Levine decidiram manter o plano inicial de tentarem refazer o contato com Nathalie Helm no _Hot Machine_.

O policial Levine chegaria primeiro, em roupas civis, e faria o reconhecimento do lugar. Não era um _habitué_, mas ia com alguma frequência no cassino. Nunca para jogar. Limitava-se a algumas doses de whisky. Sua presença não chegaria a levantar suspeitas. Nathalie Helms nunca chegava antes das 22:00. Tinham bastante tempo para um banho e para a troca de roupas.

Adam aguardaria do lado de fora e se manteria fora de vista até o policial Levine sinalizar a chegada de Nathalie Helms e o melhor momento para ele entrar. Os dois preferiam manter Owen e Ashley afastados do caso para sua própria segurança. E acreditavam que o lugar mais seguro para eles era o hospital.

Sam e quase todo o efetivo da delegacia convergiriam para o cemitério por diferentes estradas, algumas de terra, que cruzavam o norte da cidade. Estavam divididos em duplas e somavam quatro veículos. No caminho, vasculhariam qualquer construção suspeita de abrigar o ninho e buscariam evidências da presença de ghouls na região. O grupo jantaria reunido próximo à delegacia e seguiria para o norte da cidade logo após o jantar. Estavam planejando dar início à operação às 20:30.

.

Ao saltar do carro do policial Levine, Adam amaldiçoou mais uma vez o pequeno monstro de olhos verdes por ter levado o Impala. O SEU BEBÊ. Não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem aquele carro. Seu pai o comprara antes mesmo dele nascer. Crescera dentro dele. O dia que o pai lhe dera o carro de presente fora um dos mais felizes de sua vida. Decididamente não nascera para andar no banco do carona.

Passara o dia na delegacia, depois fora ao hospital. Não tivera tempo de caçar a criatura. Pelo menos, o carro continuava inteiro. O ghoul devia manter memórias de outros que matara antes. Dean era um garoto. Não fora dele que obtivera a perícia na direção. Dean Milligan era apenas o último de muitos que a criatura matara sem piedade. Não matara Sam, mas talvez apenas porque ele chegara a tempo de salvar o irmão. Quanto a Kyle Hayden, ainda era cedo para dizer que o que fizera tinha motivação nobre.

E se não fosse realmente Kyle Hayden? E se, como no caso de Dean Milligan, fosse um ghoul infiltrado? Não, bobagem. Estava ficando paranóico. Vira o estado do rapaz. Mas, talvez não devessem ter deixado o hospital desprotegido.

.

Duas das equipes de policiais já tinham chegado ao Cemitério Distrital e iniciavam os procedimentos para a operação de cerco. Sam estava no carro do investigador Robinson e seguiam pela estrada que passava pela frente da propriedade de Nathalie Helms. Naquele momento, estavam a cerca de trezentos metros do portão principal. Viram quando diversos furgões deixaram a propriedade na direção da cidade. Os instintos de Sam que diziam que deveriam seguir os veículos.

– Está louco? Não podemos abortar a operação. O pessoal já começou a executar o cerco.

– Quatro furgões sem identificação. Sem placas. Consegue pensar em algo mais suspeito que isso? Mesmo que não seja algo relacionado aos ghouls, com certeza é assunto de polícia. Não precisamos de provas que incriminem Nathalie Helms? É nossa chance.

– Tá certo. Seguimos eles até a cidade e deixamos o pessoal de sobreaviso. Da cidade até o cemitério numa rota direta são apenas 15 minutos de estrada. A operação está prevista para durar a noite toda. Atrasar em 1 hora o início da operação não será tanto problema assim.

Sam e o investigador Robinson seguiram os furgões até uma rua de pouco movimento a duas quadras dos fundos do Hospital Distrital. Deixaram o carro e se aproximaram a pé, com o cuidado de se manterem fora de vista. Por pura sorte, estavam contra o vento. Viram quando seguranças de preto abriram as portas dos furgões e os ghouls começaram a descer. O investigador Robinson gravou alguns minutos da cena no celular. Era uma prova importante contra Nathalie Helms.

Ghouls. Contaram dez em cada furgão. Quarenta deles. A guarnição inteira da polícia mal chegava a dez. Estavam com revólveres e com rifles de médio alcance. Isso era nada. Sam amaldiçoou Dean por ter levado o arsenal que os Winchester guardavam no porta-malas do Impala. Ia fazer muita falta.

Não havia dúvidas sobre o que viria a seguir. Se Nathalie Helms estava por trás dos ghouls e eles iam atacar o hospital, Kyle Hayden era o alvo. O investigador Robinson resolveu avisar primeiro o inspetor Hayden. Uma vez ciente, ele coordenaria as ações. Quanto a ele próprio e a Sam Winchester, não havia o que pensar: era chegarem no hospital antes dos ghouls e impedirem a todo custo que os monstros entrassem.

A audição aguçada dos ghouls denuncia que estão sendo observados. Cinco deles se voltam e partem para cima dos dois homens. O investigador Robinson e Sam correm para alcançar o carro. Tinham uma vantagem de cinqüenta metros e isso quase não foi suficiente para entrarem no carro e trancarem as portas, antes de serem cercados pelos ghouls.

Apavorado, o investigador consegue arrancar de ré com um ghoul sobre o capô e outro agarrado à carroceria, obstruindo a janela do lado de Sam. Uma forte freada e uma arrancada para frente, derruba o ghoul do capô. O outro quebra o vidro da janela com um murro, mas é derrubado por um tiro no peito dado por Sam.

Não houve tempo nem mesmo para um respiro de alívio. Um forte baque denuncia que um terceiro ghoul saltou sobre o teto do carro. Um novo tiro, desta vez contra o teto do veículo, e mais um ghoul é posto fora de ação.

.

O carro invade o estacionamento do hospital e o investigador Robinson corre para dentro com armas na mão gritando para que todos se afastem das portas e janelas e busquem um lugar seguro. O hospital mantinha quatro seguranças no turno da noite. Com eles, as outras únicas armas existentes no hospital. Ao ver o hospital sendo invadido por um homem descontrolado, o segurança saca a arma. Por sorte, o investigador era bastante conhecido e querido por todos na cidade. Se fosse Sam a entrar daquela maneira, teria sido recebido a tiros.

O hospital tinha uma centena de janelas ou quase isso. As janelas eram de vidro duplo e o frio noturno fazia que fossem mantidas fechadas. Mas, isso representava mais um incômodo do que uma barreira para os ghouls. Além disso, havia mais três portas para o exterior no andar térreo. Duas, felizmente, trancadas.

Sam toma posição em frente à porta principal do hospital disposto a barrar os ghouls, mesmo ao custo da própria vida. E logo chegam os três sobreviventes do grupo que cercou o carro. Os três se posicionam em semicírculo em torno de Sam e investem ao mesmo tempo vindos de direções diferentes. A forma deles de correr e saltar não era humana. Eram excepcionalmente rápidos. No entanto, anos de experiência deram a Sam o sangue frio necessário para mirar e atirar, sem se entregar ao pânico. Os tiros dados em rápida sequência foram certeiros, mas o impulso do salto fez com que o terceiro ghoul, abatido em pleno ar, caísse diretamente sobre ele, jogando-o com força no chão e lançando longe o rifle. Os outros dois ghouls jaziam mortos a alguns metros de distância.

Os ghouls começavam a cercar todo o hospital. Estavam em vantagem numérica avassaladora. Sam, ainda atordoado, empurra o corpo do ghoul morto para o lado, mas vê que outros cinco estão vindo em sua direção. Olha, com a visão ainda turva, para o rifle caído próximo à porta giratória. Estava fora de alcance e precisava ser recarregado. Ele só sairia vivo dali se acontecesse um milagre.

**.**

O milagre vem na forma de uma garota loura armada de spray de pimenta. Ashley se coloca na frente de Sam, enquanto Owen o arrasta para dentro junto com o rifle.

Ashley parecia não se dar conta do quanto o que fazia era temerário. Ela estava sozinha, encarando cinco ghouls. Eles se aproximavam cautelosos, passo a passo, mas rosnavam e arreganhavam os dentes ameaçadoramente e se preparavam para a investida. Ela descarrega o spray num semicírculo e recua, também passo a passo, sem demonstrar medo. Owen a puxa para dentro e trava a porta, pondo-a momentaneamente a salvo.

Mas ninguém ali estava realmente a salvo. Janelas começam a ser quebradas por todos os lados. O investigador Robinson já instruíra os seguranças a retirar todos do primeiro andar. A defesa ali era impossível. Era questão de minutos para os ghouls invadirem o hospital. O investigador e um segurança conduziram quem não tinha condições de subir as escadas para os elevadores e cortaram a força. Presos nos elevadores, estariam em segurança. Sem os elevadores, seria também mais fácil defender o segundo andar da invasão. A escada passava a ser a linha de defesa. Eram na verdade duas escadas em lados opostos do prédio. Os outros três seguranças protegeriam a segunda escada.

Ao entrarem pelas janelas do ambulatório vazio e invadirem o corredor, os ghouls cortaram o acesso de Ashley, Owen e Sam ao segundo andar. Um estrondo e a parede de vidro reforçado onde estava instalado o portão giratório da entrada principal vem abaixo. Não havia como recuar. Eles não tinham escolha, precisavam alcançar a escada a qualquer custo. Sam recarrega o rifle e abate cada ghoul que tenta deixar o ambulatório. Mais alguns e os corpos obstruiriam a passagem. Ao chegarem na entrada do ambulatório, Sam toma posição, e passa a alvejar também os ghouls que entraram pela entrada principal destruída. Sam dá cobertura para que Ashley e Owen finalmente consigam alcançar a escada, protegida pelo investigador Robinson.

A batalha prossegue em outras frentes. Muitos ghouls entraram pelos fundos do hospital. E lá, a linha de defesa era consideravelmente mais fraca. Os seguranças estavam armados somente com revólveres e dispunham de um número pequeno de balas para recarregar. Foram contratados para manter a ordem com a força do uniforme e, no máximo, controlar arruaceiros, bêbados e um ou outro paciente mais exaltado. Não eram heróis. Não sabiam o que fazer contra uma dezena de monstros.

Um dos seguranças, em pânico, descarregou toda a arma e conseguiu matar dois ghouls com tiros a queima-roupa, antes de ser destroçado pelos demais. O segundo, alguns degraus acima, até tentou manter a posição e impedir que os ghouls alcançassem o segundo andar, mas tremia tanto que não acertou nenhum tiro. Eles o acuaram, fazendo-o cair de costas na escada. Em segundos, dentes afiados foram cravados em todas as partes do seu corpo, até que uma mordida na garganta o calou para sempre. O grito apavorante ficou ainda mais apavorante ao ser subitamente calado.

Ashley e Owen, ao passarem pelo investigador Robinson, foram avisados que as coisas pareciam estar saindo do controle do outro lado do hospital. Neste momento, o grito pavoroso do segurança se fez ouvir, para ser, em seguida, silenciado. Eles correm para lá a tempo de ver o terceiro segurança ser puxado escada abaixo pelo que parecia ser dezenas de mãos. Se armam de novos tubos de spray de pimenta e correm na direção da escada, mas não há mais nada que possam fazer pelo segurança.

No alto da escada, é a vez de Ashley e Owen tentarem impedir o avanço dos ghouls, mas eles sabem que é uma questão de tempo. Um a um, os tubos de spray de pimenta têm a sua carga esgotada. Owen tem nas mãos o único tubo ainda cheio e sabe que logo estarão indefesos. Mesmo assim, Owen precisa gritar para que Ashley se afaste e faça o que for possível para salvar ela própria e os pacientes. De onde está pode ver os ghouls em frenesi devorando os seguranças mortos e sabe que em poucos minutos pode ser a sua vez. Olha em torno, desesperado. Os extintores de incêndio. Precisava ganhar mais alguns minutos para dar a Ashley a chance de sobreviver. Ele próprio já não alimentava esperança de sair dali vivo.

No saguão, Sam tinha acabado de recarregar o rifle pela terceira vez e se juntara ao investigador Robinson na base da escada. A munição de ambos estava acabando. Ao escutarem o grito de Owen para que Ashley buscasse se salvar, os dois abandonam a posição e correm escada acima. O pior que podia acontecer era se virem cercados por ghouls na base da escada.

Havia uma nuvem de spray de pimenta pairando no ar sobre toda a escada dos fundos e era só isso que estava contendo os ghouls no andar de baixo. Owen já se armara com um extintor a base de CO2 e voltava a se posicionar na saída da escada quando é alcançado por Sam e pelo investigador Robinson, que o puxam para seguir com eles para o terceiro piso. O segundo andar também estava perdido.

O terceiro andar estava lotado. Médicos, funcionários e pacientes estavam em pânico. Todos escutaram o barulho de vidros sendo quebrados, tiros, o grito do segurança e rosnados animalescos vindos de todos os lados. Muitos se encolhiam, paralisados pelo medo. Uma enfermeira estava histérica e teve que ser contida com uma injeção de tranquilizante. Pacientes idosos e aqueles que sofriam do coração ou de pressão alta estavam passando mal. Os médicos não davam conta ou precisavam de atenção médica eles próprios.

O único segurança ainda vivo havia sugerido que evacuassem também o terceiro piso e seguissem para o terraço do prédio. Uma escada estreita conduzia ao terraço e seria mais fácil defendê-la e proteger a única porta de acesso da invasão das criaturas. Mas os problemas eram muitos. A escada era estreita demais e em curva, com degraus também estreitos. Seria difícil transportar quem tivesse problemas de locomoção. A noite estava muito fria e, naquele andar, não havia cobertores para todos. O principal problema, no entanto, é que seria demorado. E eles não tinham esse tempo. Mais um motivo para começarem imediatamente.

Ashley buscava meios de retardar os monstros. Se os ghouls alcançassem o terceiro andar seria uma carnificina. Precisava pensar em algo. O spray de pimenta fora eficaz porque os ghouls tinham o olfato desenvolvido. Num hospital havia muitos produtos de cheiro irritante que poderiam usar como armas. Amônia e clorofórmio, por exemplo. A vida de todos ali estava em jogo. Ashley cogitou até em preparar coquetéis molotov com álcool.

Agora era conseguir os produtos. Ashley teve que sacudir um jovem médico para ter sua atenção. Precisava convencê-lo a ajudá-la. E ela sabia ser persuasiva. A idosa, que chorava histericamente, podia esperar. O problema, segundo o médico, é que aqueles produtos eram usados em pequenas quantidades e os estoques eram muito pequenos. Um ou dois vidros, no máximo. Um faxineiro que escutou a conversa de Ashley com o médico lembrou do cheiro forte de desinfetantes e de alguns produtos de limpeza a base de cloro. E com a vantagem que os produtos de limpeza estavam disponíveis em grandes quantidades. Não era muito, mas era uma esperança.

Os tiros estavam mais espaçados, mas cada vez mais próximos. A batalha estava acontecendo nas escadas que davam para o terceiro andar. O investigador Robinson já estava sem munição e, como Owen, tinha se armado com um extintor de incêndio. Sam só tinha as três balas com que acabara de recarregar a arma. Sozinho tinha matado pelo menos 20 ghouls. Tinha conseguido parar o ataque vindo da frente do hospital. Mas, ainda tinham que se preocupar com os dez ghouls que entraram pelos fundos e que tinham sido momentaneamente barrados pela nuvem de gás de pimenta na escada do primeiro para o segundo andar. O gás já começava a se dispersar. E os primeiros ghouls começavam a atravessar a barreira química.

Dos quarenta ghouls trazidos para a cidade, restavam onze. O primeiro segurança a morrer matara dois, o investigador Robinson matara seis e Sam matara 21, dos quais cinco antes de entrar no hospital. O ataque cego dos primeiros devia-se em parte à fome, que roubava a racionalidade dos ghouls. Os que restaram já estavam com a fome momentaneamente saciada após se banquetearem com os três seguranças. Já eram capazes de pensar e agir usando estratégia. Um deles já assumira inclusive a aparência do primeiro segurança morto. E com as memórias do segurança, podia planejar o ataque final.

.

* * *

24.02.2014


	11. ENQUANTO ISSO

**_7VERSE : SETE VIDAS_**

_SETE VIDAS __**VIDA 5**__: O MONSTRO INTERIOR_

**vida 5** CAPÍTULO 11

ENQUANTO ISSO ..

.

* * *

DEAN

Dean estava faminto. Fazia mais de 12 horas que comera e o leve odor que emanava das manchas de sangue em seu casaco o lembrava disso constantemente. O cheiro de sangue punha à prova sua força de vontade. Rasgara a camisa para fazer torniquetes e agora não podia dispensar o casaco por conta do frio. Tomara um congelante banho de rio após deixar Kyle no hospital. Devia ter arriscado o motel. A possibilidade de enfrentar Adam o assustava menos que a perspectiva de outro banho gelado.

Chegou ao depósito de lixo às 18:30, hora que encerrava o expediente dos envolvidos no descarte do lixo gerado na cidade. O cheiro forte característico de caminhões de lixo não lhe era desagradável. Muito pelo contrário. O cheiro de matéria em decomposição despertava o apetite dos ghouls. Não podia saber ao certo, mas devia ser assim com todas as espécies que se alimentam de carniça. A forma como o cérebro de cada espécie interpreta os odores foi moldado pela evolução. O que traz risco à saúde cheira desagradável. O que serve de alimento tem um cheiro que instiga a trazermos à boca e provarmos. Foi assim que Dean foi acrescentando novos itens a seu cardápio.

Dean estava começando a enxergar o lixão como seu restaurante self-service particular. Havia a certeza de encontrar ratos ali. Ratos ainda eram o seu petisco favorito. Mas, o primeiro bicho que avistou foi um corvo e ele não desperdiçou a oportunidade. Estranhou um pouco a combinação de carne e penas, mas aprovou o gosto. E logo aprenderia a apreciar o sabor suave e a textura peculiar das baratas. Gostou da sensação de ter várias delas debatendo-se em sua boca antes de mastigá-las. As larvas esbranquiçadas que se desenvolviam entre restos de comida tinham um textura parecida com pudim e um sabor azedinho. Por isso, reservou-as para a sobremesa. Para depois que estivesse saciado. Um pequeno prazer gastronômico que se permitia.

Dean interrompe a refeição para olhar o relógio. 20:58. Percebeu que estava ansioso. 21:00. Mais ansioso ainda. Apesar do que o Trickster lhe dissera, alimentava um fiapo de esperança de acordar daquele pesadelo e retomar sua vida ao lado de Sam. 21:01. Percebeu que involuntariamente prendera a respiração. 21:02. Forçou-se a segurar a corrente de prata, apesar dela queimar-lhe a pele. 21:03. Nada. 21:04. Respirou fundo, resignado. O pesadelo continuava.

Colocou mais larvas na boca. Estava mesmo precisando se compensar de alguma forma após mais esta frustração.

Lembrou da bruxa dizendo que podia transformá-lo em humano. Se fosse mesmo possível, ele a obrigaria a fazê-lo. Talvez ela guardasse um Livro de Feitiços na Mansão. Precisava voltar lá. Faria o que fosse preciso para não morrer como um monstro.

Agarrou uma barata que passava apressada pela sua frente e a engoliu.

.

* * *

JAN

O investigador Robinson alertou às demais equipes que estava seguindo quatro furgãos sem placa que viram deixando a propriedade Helms. Que Sam Winchester suspeitava que seguiam para o hospital distrital.

O policial Jan Pawloski escutou o alerta com preocupação. Tinha que avisar sua senhora o mais rápido possível. Ela confiara a ele uma importante missão: informá-la de qualquer ação da polícia distrital que a envolvesse. E ele vinha correspondendo à confiança de sua senhora. Graças a ele, a senhora soubera que o filho do delegado tinha sido levado ao hospital pelo ghoul que assumira a forma do garoto Milligan.

Ele tinha que impedir que os policiais chegassem ao hospital. O filho do delegado não podia viver para depor contra a sua senhora.

– Smith? É Pawloski. Falei com o delegado Hayden. Ele ordenou que mantivéssemos o plano original.

– Pawloski. Que história é essa de ..

Um tiro na testa cala o policial com quem fazia dupla.

– Delegado Hayden? É Pawloski. Sim, escutei o alerta do Robinson. Ficaremos a postos para seguir para o hospital, caso as suspeitas do Winchester se confirmem. É só me avisar, que eu retransmito imediatamente as ordens para as outras equipes. Fique tranquilo, senhor.

– Senhora? É Pawloski. Uma equipe policial está seguindo o comboio até o hospital. O delegado já está sabendo. Mas, eles não receberão reforços. Isso eu posso garantir.

.

* * *

CATHERINE

Quando escutou o telefone tocar, a Sra. Hayden se apressou em atender da extensão. Podia ser do hospital. Notícias de Kyle. E, de certa forma, eram. Ela escutou com crescente desespero a narrativa do investigador Robinson sobre o iminente ataque ao hospital por uma horda de criaturas demoníacas a mando da bruxa Nathalie Helms.

Catherine Hayden nascera em Portland e viera para La Grande para cursar direito na _Eastern Oregon University_. No primeiro dia de aula, um colega de turma, que depois soube ser o filho do delegado de polícia da cidade, sorriu para ela. Ela correspondeu ao sorriso. Foi o início de uma linda história de amor.

Sempre tivera medo que um dia a vida cobrasse um preço por tantos anos de felicidade. E a conta finalmente chegara. Muita mais alta do que ela jamais imaginara. Ela esperou, com a mesa posta, o filho adorado chegar do treino de _football_ para jantar e ele não chegou. Já estava ficando tarde e ela, como qualquer mãe faria, ligou para todos os amigos do filho e nenhum sabia dele. Ele tinha treinado normalmente, tomado banho e dito aos companheiros de time que estava indo para casa. Mas, as horas passaram e ele não chegava. Amanheceu e ele não voltou.

Um novo tempo começava para ela. Um tempo de espera, choro e angústia. Noites não dormidas e momentos de puro desespero.

O marido era superprotetor e ela se acostumara a ser protegida. A viver numa redoma. Mas, ela sempre fora muito mais forte do que qualquer um que a visse no seu papel de esposa e mãe exemplar poderia imaginar. Ela somente nunca tinha sido posta à prova antes. Por isso o espanto paralisado do marido quando ela desceu a escada armada, deu um sorriso triste de despedida para o homem que amava e entrou decidida no carro da família estacionado em frente à casa.

Ela respirou fundo, girou a chave na ignição e seguiu ao encontro do destino que escolheu escrever para si mesma.

O marido mandaria seus policiais para o hospital. Eles fariam o possível para proteger Kyle e ela rezaria para que tivessem sucesso. Mas, a missão dela era outra. Garantir que nenhuma outra mãe sofresse o que ela sofrera nas últimas seis semanas. Ela mataria Nathalie Helms. Com as próprias mãos, se necessário.

.

* * *

HAROLD

Hal Levine olhava distraído para o copo de _whisky_ pousado no longo balcão do _Hot Machine Bar_, enquanto aguardava a chegada de Nathalie Helms. Mexia as pedras de gelo com o dedo e sua mente se perdia na lembrança de montanhas cobertas de gelo e mares congelados. Um mundo de paz e um silêncio só quebrado pelo uivo do vento cortante.

Quando foi que abrira mão dessa paz e aceitara viver no mundo caótico que os homens construíram para sua própria infelicidade?

A presença do irmão fazia a civilização humana parecer ter um sentido. Mas, agora que ele se fora, esse sentido começava a se perder.

Sentia muita falta do irmão. Parecia que a dor da perda aumentava com o tempo, ao invés de diminuir. Estava cada vez mais difícil manter a farsa que era sua vida de agente da lei de uma cidadezinha esquecida pelos deuses.

Estava mais do que na hora de voltar a ser ele mesmo. De cumprir seu destino.

Queria cobrir os céus com nuvens tão densas que esconderiam o sol por séculos. Perdera o irmão e queria que o mundo compartilhasse do seu luto. Queria cobrir o mundo com uma camada de gelo tão espessa que forçaria a vida mais uma vez a hibernar. A vida se retrairia até o dia que o irmão voltasse a caminhar pelo mundo, trazendo de volta o verde. Estava sofrendo e isso deveria ser o suficiente para fazer o chão estremecer e todas as frágeis construções humanas desabarem.

O que acontecera com ele? Quando foi que se tornara apenas um homem?

O celular tira o policial Levine de seus pensamentos sombrios. O delegado Hayden conta que Samuel Winchester e John Robinson seguiram quatro furgões da propriedade de Nathalie Helms até uma rua próxima ao Hospital Distrital e que os furgões transportavam dezenas de ghouls. O delegado o estava convocando para proteger o hospital, mas pedia que passasse antes em sua casa para pegá-lo. Ele estava sem o carro.

Suspirou fundo e engoliu o resto de bebida do copo. Tinha um dever a cumprir. A destruição do mundo teria que esperar.

.

* * *

ADAM

Adam recebeu surpreso a ligação do policial Levine dizendo que uma emergência na cidade exigia a atenção dele. Mas, que não se preocupasse e levasse o plano em frente. Que mantivesse Nathalie Helms no bar o máximo que pudesse, e que ele, Levine, retornaria assim que fosse possível para lhe dar cobertura.

Mesmo antes de receber a ligação, Adam estava inquieto. Pressentia que Sam estava em perigo. A vontade que tinha era de largar tudo ali e ir ao encontro do irmão. Se alguma coisa acontecesse com Sam, a culpa seria inteiramente do Dean-_ghoul_. O que era um caçador sem seu carro? Estava ali preso, dependente da boa vontade de outros, uma peça num esquema do qual não tinha o comando.

Era o seu primeiro contato com _ghouls_. O que sabia vinha da caderneta de anotações do pai, da biblioteca do Bobby e das pesquisas na internet do Sam. Não se sentia o especialista que o delegado Hayden fez seus policiais acreditarem que era. Matara os _ghouls_ que mataram o casal Milligan e isso lhe deu uma autoconfiança que depois se mostrara perigosa. Fora derrotado com humilhante facilidade pelo Dean-_ghoul_. Não estava preparado para um adversário que reunia habilidade acrobática e uma técnica desenvolvida de combate. Já começava a acreditar que os _ghouls_ também eram capazes de planejamento estratégico.

Tinha que reformular seus conceitos e estratégias. Seria fácil derrotá-los se fossem apenas feras irracionais. Mas, pareciam ter uma inteligência comparável à humana. As evidências não mostravam que o Dean-_ghoul_ fora capaz de obter informações do _laptop_ do Sam?

Se os _ghouls_ passassem a planejar suas ações, estavam todos em perigo mortal.

.

* * *

SMITH

Há poucos lugares mais assustadoramente silenciosos que um cemitério à noite. O _Hillcrest Cemetery_ tinha um formato retangular e era grande para o tamanho da cidade, mas não grande o bastante para que o inconfundível som de um tiro não fosse escutado nitidamente no silêncio da noite. Primeiro, o tiro solitário, que Pawloski dera a queima-roupa em McLeod, seu parceiro de equipe. Dez minutos depois, outros dois tiros com pequeno intervalo, estes mais próximos. Vindos da direção onde estava a equipe três.

Pawloski estava determinado a proteger sua senhora, mas a mesma determinação que o tornava implacável o fazia descuidado já que sua própria proteção era secundária para o sucesso da missão para a qual fora incumbido.

Smith era um veterano da polícia. Ficara alerta ao escutar o primeiro tiro, mas achou que uma das equipes havia avistado um _ghoul_. Por isso estranhou não ter recebido um aviso para que ajudasse na perseguição. Tentou contato telefônico com Pawloski, mas deu ocupado. Ligou diretamente para o delegado Hayden e soube que havia ghouls nos furgões que Robinson e Winchester seguiram até o hospital distrital. Um pouco depois, ouviu mais dois tiros. Havia algo errado.

Pawloski se dirige ao policial Jones, parceiro de Smith. Chega sorridente, escondendo a arma nas costas. Smith, escondido, vê quando Pawloski distrai Jones apontando para a direção que obriga Jones a olhar para trás. Vê quando Pawloski traz a arma à frente, disposto a atirar em Jones à queima-roupa. Smith faz, então, o que foi treinado para fazer. Proteger seu parceiro. O tiro atinge Pawloski no ombro. Pawloski ignora a dor. Sua única preocupação é completar sua missão. Aponta a arma para Smith, mas é derrubado com um tiro no estômago.

Finalmente terminara. E quatro policiais estavam mortos.

.

* * *

**ESCLARECIMENTO**:

As reflexões do policial Levine devem parecer incompreensíveis para que não acompanhou as VIDAS anteriores e, em especial, VIDA 4. Mas, prosseguindo a leitura ficará claro o que está se passando na mente do policial.

* * *

04.03.2014


	12. ENCANTADO EM CONHECÊ-LA

**_7VERSE : SETE VIDAS_**

_SETE VIDAS **VIDA 5**: O MONSTRO INTERIOR_

**vida 5** CAPÍTULO 12

ENCANTADO EM CONHECÊ-LA

.

* * *

_._

_AGORA_

Nathalie Helms entra no _Hot Machine _e pára por alguns segundos para observar o efeito que sua chegada sempre causava nos frequentadores. Gostava de ver que todas as conversas eram interrompidas, que o ambiente ia silenciando à medida que se davam conta da presença dela. Gostava de ver como a seguiam com os olhos e que, quando ela olhava numa direção, todos desviavam o olhar, evitando encará-la. Gostava de ver o MEDO nos olhos de todos eles. Eles pura e simplesmente tinham MEDO dela. VERMES, todos eles.

O barman, como sempre, deixou seu posto para acomodá-la na sua mesa habitual. Dificilmente alguém ocupava aquela mesa. Todos sabiam de sua preferência e ninguém queria correr o risco de desagradá-la. Em menos de minuto ela receberia sua dose de _scotch single malt._

Naquele momento Adam Winchester entra no bar e, também ele, dá uma olhada de reconhecimento no ambiente antes da porta fechar-se atrás dele. Seus olhos se detêm na mulher de cabelos negros. Mesmo sabendo agora o quão perigosa é a mulher, Adam não deixa de encarar sua missão como um desafio que ele teria prazer em enfrentar. E vencer, naturalmente.

Jake e Peter, os universitários da _EOU_ que, na véspera, ajudaram Owen na farsa para salvar Adam, trocam olhares entre si ao verem Adam caminhar na direção da mesa de Nathalie. Jake discretamente manda um torpedo para o celular de Owen.

Adam se posiciona em frente de Nathalie e aguarda o convite para que se sente na mesa. Nathalie o olha como quem está decidindo se ele merece uma segunda chance depois de deixá-la plantada sozinha naquela mesa por causa do IRMÃOZINHO. Estende o suspense por quase um minuto e, finalmente, o convida a sentar-se.

- Como vai seu ... IRMÃO?

- Desculpe, aquilo não devia ter acontecido. E, para garantir que não volte a acontecer, desta vez eu vim sozinho.

- Uma sábia decisão. Brindemos a ela.

Nathalie olha para o barman e logo um copo de _scotch_ é posto na frente de Adam. Adam toma um pequeno gole e abre um genuíno sorriso. Era da natureza de Adam ser sedutor e ele, por mais que negasse, se julgava irresistível. Sua longa lista de abordagens bem sucedidas reforçava sua convicção. Ele realmente acreditava que poderia seduzir a bruxa e ficar em vantagem.

Nathalie estende o braço e pousa a mão sobre a mão de Adam que segura o copo. Ao se olharem nos olhos, cada um buscando enxergar a alma do outro, Adam se sente mais uma vez como se estivesse se afogando naquele olhar. A bruxa tinha um olhar hipnotizante. Um olhar repleto de promessas e de surpresas. Ela sorri e ele se perde naquele sorriso. Um sorriso onde ele vislumbra tanto o Céu quanto o Inferno.

Adam nem sente o pequeno arranhão que a longa unha do dedo indicador da bruxa faz na sua pele. O arranhão leva rapidamente até sua corrente sanguínea um poderoso veneno capaz de tornar uma pessoa sugestionável a ordens. Nathalie aproxima os lábios dos lábios de Adam e, enquanto se beijam, um novo arranhão na nuca injeta um pouco mais de veneno.

Uma hora depois, quando Nathalie Helms se levanta e puxa Adam pela mão para seguir com ela, ele já não é capaz de nenhum pensamento coerente que a exclua. Mesmo porque não há nada mais a ser racionalizado. Ele sabe que o que realmente importa é que está APAIXONADO. Perdidamente apaixonado. Ele se sente completo. Finalmente encontrou o amor que buscara sua vida inteira. E, agora que a encontrou, ele nunca mais vai deixá-la.

Adam não consegue se lembrar de nenhum momento em que tenha se sentido mais feliz que aquele.

.

ANTES

Adam ligara para Bobby no início da tarde, um pouco antes de começarem a sessão de treinamento de defesa pessoal dos policiais de La Grande. Pediu que investigasse a suposta bruxa Nathalie Helms. Repetiu para Bobby o que escutara do delegado Hayden. Que a mulher tinha uma rede de influência que ultrapassava os limites do estado e defensores ferrenhos que agiam _como se estivessem enfeitiçados_. Bobby achou o nome Helms familiar. Ele pesquisaria e ligaria assim que tivesse algo de concreto.

Bobby retornou a ligação no início da noite, quando Adam, já de banho tomado, se vestia para esperar o policial Levine passar para buscá-lo para irem ao _Hot Machine Casino_.

Bobby seguira os rastros da presença de mulheres de sobrenome Helms, todas com envolvimento em casos de bruxaria, desde 1743. Inicialmente na Nova Inglaterra, depois um período de mais de cem anos na Louisiana, uma curta passagem pelo Texas, meio século em diferentes regiões da Califórnia, e, recentemente, a misteriosa viúva com esse nome que vivia no Oregon.

Havia um padrão que se repetia. Uma bela mulher, com cerca de 30 anos, se estabelecia por 10 a 15 anos numa cidade, depois vendia todas as suas propriedades e, simplesmente, desaparecia. Todos os vínculos eram desfeitos e, naquela região, nunca mais se ouvia falar dela. Algum tempo depois, outra bela mulher, também com cerca de 30 anos, se estabelecia em uma cidade distante da anterior. Em comum, a beleza exótica e o sobrenome Helms.

O _Nathalie_ da bruxa de 1743, retornava a cada duas ou três gerações, embora às vezes com a grafia modificada ou com um outro primeiro nome pelo qual se tornava mais conhecida. Eram sempre mulheres poderosas, que, estranhamente, não atraíam a atenção da mídia. Nenhuma entrevista ou artigo, poucos relatos confiáveis, muitos boatos e, até mesmo, algumas lendas. E, mesmo agora, numa era de câmaras fotográficas em celulares, nenhuma foto.

Bobby acreditava que se tratava de uma única mulher, tentando esconder que não envelhecia. Ele tentaria seguir seu rastro no Velho Mundo, de onde com certeza viera. A eterna juventude era algo difícil de passar despercebido. Sempre deixava rastros. A questão era onde procurá-los. Era um segredo bem guardado e estava nas mãos de muito poucos. Ela devia ser uma bruxa muito poderosa.

Bobby achava que a bruxa usava um filtro do amor para escravizar os homens. E um muito poderoso já que, para manter uma rede de influência a nível nacional por tempo indeterminado, o efeito deveria ser prolongado. E difícil de ser quebrado.

Bobby já pesquisara no passado sobre poções do amor e sabia que grande parte dos ingredientes eram especiarias, raríssimas no passado, mas que hoje em dia eram usadas rotineiramente como temperos: canela, coentro, cominho, casca de laranja, manjerona, baunilha. A lista era enorme, mas esses eram os mais populares na Europa. Também flores como violeta e jasmim. E até a madeira da casca da macieira.

Esses ingredientes eram por demais conhecidos, e, com certeza, não eram o ingrediente principal da poção. Mas, era possível, e até provável, que estivessem presentes em pequenas quantidades. A proporção correta dos ingredientes era essencial para que uma poção desse o resultado desejado. A ingestão prévia desses ingredientes em grande quantidade poderia desbalancear o filtro do amor. Alterar de alguma forma o resultado.

Uma segunda abordagem seria usar poções de proteção contra feitiços. Estas costumavam conter alho, alecrim, louro e pimentão. Bobby apostava no alho, com a vantagem de ser fácil obter pílulas de alho em qualquer loja de conveniência.

Adam, numa ida rápida à loja de conveniência de um posto de gasolina próximo ao hotel, conseguiu canela, cominho, louro em pó, alecrim e coentro. E também pílulas de alho, uma garrafa de vodca vagabunda e uma latinha de óleo de oliva.

Engoliu todas as vinte cápsulas de alho da embalagem.

Depois, misturou bem os temperos e dividiu a mistura em duas partes iguais. Misturou metade do tempero com vodca e a outra metade com azeite, para capturar tanto os componentes ativos hidrossolúveis quanto os lipossolúveis. Chacoalhou ambas as misturas separadamente, usando um terceiro copo, como quem prepara um cocktail e esperou três minutos. Separou a parte que decantou no fundo do copo de azeite, e engoliu todo o resto. Filtrou a vodca com um guardanapo de papel e bebeu o filtrado em dois goles.

Aquilo caiu péssimo no estômago. Era bom que funcionasse. Odiaria lembrar que se obrigara a essa sensação horrível na garganta e no estômago para nada. E ainda teria que parecer natural ao sorrir para a bruxa. Por natural, entenda-se: sexy.

.

Nada daquilo parecia estar fazendo efeito. Apesar do estômago revirado, Adam podia sentir sua mente esvaziar. Tentava se concentrar em Sam, e no risco que pressentia que ele estava correndo, mas nem isso estava funcionando. O sorriso de Nathalie era a única coisa que parecia fazer sentido.

Seu último pensamento racional foi a constatação de que estava PERDIDO.

.

* * *

As supostas propriedades destas e de outras ervas podem ser pesquisadas em http1 :/1/1w1w1w circulosagrado com / cs / magia / ervasmagicas php.

* * *

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**: A fórmula dessa mistureba específica SAIU DA MINHA IMAGINAÇÃO. PORTANTO, NÃO TENTEM USAR A MINHA FÓRMULA DE FILTRO DE AMOR EM CASA. Agora, se você estava tão desesperada que arriscou e testou e, o que realmente importa, FUNCIONOU, ME AVISE.

* * *

08.03.2014


End file.
